The Devils little Angel
by mewmewlover23
Summary: Etsuko Naoko use to play and was the first person to tell the Hitachiin twins apart before she went to america to study fashion.Eight years later, she comes back to attend Ouran Academy and finds out that her ChildHood friends are in a host club.
1. A special girl for the Devil twins

Chapter 1: The special girl and Devil twins

"I've miss you when we finally had to part our ways and live our dreams. I promise that I will return to you when the time is right and we will soar thought the skies and fly far away from the destiny that has been despond upon us."

* * *

It was night time in New York City, where people were in the streets performing and enjoying a festival in the city park. Many people were at stands and showing off their magnificent skills of dancing, art, singing, and music. A girl with silky light brown hair and silver blue eyes, wearing a silky pink Kimono with a white ribbon tied in the back and two star patterns on the right of her dress, was watching a boy playing a trumpet. The sound was happy and peaceful and it made you want to start dancing with the person you love. A maid name Hiroko who was wearing a white maid uniform that came down to her ankles and she had black shoes with a blue ribbon on it, walked to the young girl who was about sixteen.

"Lady Etsuko, your parents are waiting for you in the car," the maid said. The girl with pink dressed turn round and smiled at the maid.

"I'll be right their Hiroko," Etsuko said. As soon as the boy finished, Etsuko and Hiroko left to go to the limonene. When they got in, they found Etsuko's mother and father waiting for them inside. Hiroko closed the door and limonene pulled off.

"Etsuko," Etsuko's mother said looking at her daughter with her said blue and gold eyes. She was also wearing a red strapless dress.

"Yes mother?" Etsuko replied.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Japan?" her mother asked, "It's been a long time since you were in Japan and I'm not sure how you are going to make it without knowing anyone. I'm very worried about you." She said as tears were falling down her eyes. Etsuko's father gave his handkerchief to his wife to wipe her tears. Her father was wearing a black dress suit and black dress shoes. Etsuko nodded her head yes.

"Please don't cry mother," Etsuko said comforting her mother, "I want to see if my skills will affect people in Japan. If I do not succeed, I will come back to America and will restudy everything," she said, "You don't have to worry about me being alone. I have a friend in Japan who will be attending school with me, so please let me go," she said. Her mother couldn't stop crying till the family got home. As the mother and father got the car, Etsuko remain in the car.

"Good bye mother and father," Etsuko said waving to her family.

"Please take care of my daughter Hiroko till she reaches the airport," Etsuko's mother said.

"Yes, Lady-sama," Hiroko said. The limonene then drove off, leaving the Naoko mansion. The limo was heading to the airport where the car dropped Etsuko off with Hiroko still inside head home. Etsuko was in the airport heading to her plane. Once on the plane, she pulled out a picture of two twin boys who had orange hair and herself in swimsuits. Etsuko smiled at the picture and close her eyes and went to sleep.

"_I'm coming back, Hikaru, Kaoru,"_ she said falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

In Japan at Ouran High School

"HAURHI!" two boys yelled from across the hallway said. A boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes turned around to see the two boys who looked just alike and had golden yellow eyes running towards him.

"Where are you going Haurhi," the two twins said in unison.

"I'm going to the library and return a book, I will be at the club later," he said taking two steps before the twins grabbed her by the arms.

"LET GO OF ME, HIKARU, KAORU!" the boy yelled.

"No!" they said dragging the boy to the music room on the third floor. They opened the door and they found the host club.

"Well you guys brought the little money maker with you," said a boy with black hair and dark purple eyes wearing glasses on his face. He wore the same uniform as Haurhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The uniform was a light blue dress jacket over top a white collar shirt, with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Of course we brought her, we would feel lonely without our toy," the twins said. Haurhi sighed. The twins put the boy/girl down on the floor. Haurhi sighed again.

"How did I get stuck with these trouble makers," Haurhi said sighing.

"HAUR-CHAN!" a voice said. Haurhi turned around and saw a small boy with light blonde hair and medium light tan eyes coming towards her. He was small and looked like a kindergartner.

"Honey-senpia," Haurhi said. The boy came up and a taller person with black hair and black eyes where the same uniform as Haurhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, the boy with the glasses, and Honey. He had a mean look, but was calm as a swan.

"Honey, your cake is ready," the boy with calm expressions said.

"YAY~ CAKE!" Honey yelled running to the table with cake and started to eat the cake.

"How could he older than us," Haurhi said as sweat dropped down her head.

"Well he does like sweets, it just the way he is," a voice said. Haurhi turned to see a boy with yellow- blonde hair and light purple eyes.

"Tamaki-senpia, when did you get here," Haurhi said.

"A little while ago, I can't wait for any of my lovely princesses' wait for me to appear," Tamaki said, "Right Mori-senpia?" he said. The tall boy nodded his head.

"_You just had a lot of free time and didn't want to go to class,"_ Haurhi said in her head.

"Hey Kyoya, isn't it time to open the club?" Tamaki said looking at the boy with glasses.

"You right," Kyoya said, "The first customers should be arriving soon," he said.

"Ok everyone, prepare for the guest!" Tamaki said.

"Yes my lord!" everyone said except Haurhi, Kyoya, and Mori. Meanwhile at the entrance of the school, Etsuko was admiring her new school.

"So, this is Ouran High School," Etsuko said smiling, "It quiet beautiful," she said. She then walked into the school and started to look around. She went all around the campus. When she arrived inside the school. She went to her classroom where she will be attending class for the rest of her high school experience. She then walked to the third floor where she stumbled upon third room music room.

"_My friend said that she was helping out with the host club and that it was on the third floor in a music room,"_ Etsuko said in her head. She opened the door and she saw the host club. Tamaki, had guest that he was using his princely charm on the girls. Honey and Mori were with their guest. Honey was using his cuteness and Mori just sitting next to him being quiet. Haurhi was talking to his guest using his natural charm. The twins were walking around since their other customers don't arrive till noon. Kyoya was right down the progress everyone was making when he noticed Etsuko standing at the door. He walked over to her.

"May I help you with something miss?" Kyoya said looking at Etsuko. Etsuko turn around and greeted herself.

"I'm sorry to disturbing you, I'm Etsuko Naoko," Etsuko said, "I had just transferred from America and will be attending your high school for now on," she said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya said.

"It seems that you have a club going on around here," Etsuko said looking around, "This wouldn't happen to be the host club?" she said. Kyoya smiled and nodded his head.

"You are correct, I didn't know that people from America knew anything about the host club," Kyoya said.

"Nobody in America has heard of the host club," Etsuko explained, "I have a friend in the club and two childhood friends as well, but I don't see her anywhere," she said.

"How is the young lady you're talking about?" Kyoya said.

"Haurhi Fujioka is her name," Etsuko said smiling.

"Hm~ you will have to wait for her, she is very busy at this moment," Kyoya said, "If you want, you can request one of the host if you want," he said smiling. A chill ran down Etusko's spine.

"_When he smile… I felt a chill_," Etsuko said as sweat drop down her face. She looked over at each host. Etsuko thought she would be intruding is she choose Tamaki, Honey, and Mori because he had so many guest. She thought Haurhi seemed nice, but decided not to choose him because she noticed Kaoru and Hikaru were very bored sitting all alone. She was going to wait, but decided to surprise them before she went to their house.

"Kyoya-san, who would does two boys' over there be?" Etsuko said pointing to the twins.

"They are the Hitachiin twins Kaoru and Hikaru," Kyoya said, "Would you like to request them?" Kyoya said smiling. Etsuko nodded her head yes.

"Um… do you mind if you would allow me to wear sun glasses?" Etsuko asked.

"Not at all," Kyoya said. He called the twins over and told them that they had a guest who requested them. They looked at Etsuko, and smiled. The greeted her with two white roses and guided her to their station. The three beg to chat.

"What's going over their Kyoya?" Tamaki said.

"A girl who I don't have any information about yet, request Kaoru and Hikaru," Kyoya said, "She seems to get along with them pretty well," he said grinning evilly. Meanwhile at the twins table…

"So your mother does her own fashion line?" Etsuko said.

"Yes, she's the one who designed all the clothes and costumes for the host club," Hikaru said.

"Wow~ that that's truly amazing," Etsuko said smiling. Kaoru looked at Etsuko who smiled at his twin.

"_That girl's smile…"_ Kaoru thought in his head. He got up from his seat.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Hikaru said.

"I'm going to get some tea," Kaoru said walking off when he suddenly (or on purpose) slipped. He fell to the ground.

"KAORU!" Hikaru said running towards his brother, "Are right, are you hurt anywhere?!"

"No, I'm fine," Kaoru said, when suddenly, Hikaru hugged his brother tightly.

"I'm so happy that you didn't get hurt, always making me worried like that," Hikaru said silently turning on the charm.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said silently.

"Oh~ so they are turning on the charm so early, that new," Kyoya said.

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpia?" Haurhi said.

"OH! HAURHI! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Tamaki said.

"I had just finished with my customers, so I came over," Haurhi said.

"Yeah, Yeah, What's going on?" Honey said with Mori right behind him.

"Honey-senpia and Mori-senpia are done with their customers too?" Tamaki said.

"Yeah~, they all had to go home," Honey said happily while Mori nodded his head yes.

"Anyway, what's with this "turning on the charm early" thing about?" Haurhi said.

"Yes, it seems that the twin always turn on the charm mid way when their talking with their customers, but they seem to turn on the charm with this young lady rather quickly," Kyoya said. The host members all looked at the Etsuko and the twins. Haurhi thought that the girl looked rather familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on hit. While the twins were still in their Devil type position, Etsuko just looked at them.

"………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Etsuko let out a large laugh. The twins just looked at her with shock eyes.

"I can't believe that Hik-chan and Ka-chan are these types of host," Etsuko said trying to calm down her laugh. The twins' eyes widen when they heard the nicknames that they thought they would never hear again.

"You're not-," Kaoru said with a shock expression. Etsuko took off her sunglasses and reviled her silver blue eyes to the twins.

"It's been eight years since I moved to America and you still couldn't recognize me with the sunglasses on," Etsuko said pouting, "That really hurts you know," she said.

"ETSUKO?!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the tip of their lungs.

"Hehehe, you guys have changed a lot, but you are the same Hikaru and Kaoru I knew back in the day," Etsuko said. The twins then jumped on their friend and hugged her. The host members were confused.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who is she?" Haurhi said. The twins turned around and smiled.

"This is our childhood friend Etsuko Naoko," the twins said in unison. The host where even more shock. Etsuko smiled. She then looked around to see if her friend was here, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Kyoya-san, I haven't seen Haurhi around at all, is she here? Etsuko said. Kyoya smiled and pointed to Haurhi. Etsuko eyes widen.

"Haurhi-chan, is that you?" Etsuko said unsure.

"Etsu-chan?" Haurhi said.

"…YOU'RE A BOY?!" Etsuko yelled.

"No," Haurhi said angrily, "I'm a girl, but my teacher's mistaken me for a boys and I broke a vase when I met this idiots', so I'm working off my debut to them by working as a host," she said, "I should of told you that I was dressing as boy, but you would have had to learn it the hard way anyway," she said. Etsuko sighed.

"You know Haur-chan too?" Honey asked.

"Yes, I met Hikaru and Kaoru when I was learning fashion from their mother, and met Haurhi-chan when I got lost one day and Haurhi-chan took me to her house and let me stay there till my family found me," Etsuko said, "Ever since I moved to America, I kept in contact with Haurhi-chan."

"So that how it is," Tamaki said.

"I'm just glad to be able to see you guys again, I really missed you," Etsuko said smiling. Hikaru hugged his friend while Haurhi smiled at her. Kaoru looked at her with a gentle smile.

"_Your final back, Etsuko," _Kaoru said in his head and rush over to hug her. When the host club ended, the member wanted to know who she met the Hitachiin twins and Haurhi.

"Well, I was about eight years old and I wanted to study fashion," Etsuko said going into a flash back.

* * *

Flash back:

Hikaru and Kaoru were playing in their room, when their mother came in with a little girl with light brown hair, wearing summer white dress with jeans underneath and pink sandals.

"_Hikaru, Kaoru, there is a girl I want you to meet," _the twins' mother said. The boys looked up from their toys' and saw their mother who was wearing a new white and yellow dress and white shoes.

"_Thi_s _is my apprentice Etsuko Naoko, she will be studying fashion under my wind for now on," _the twins mother said, _"Her family owns their own fashion business that is number one in America and the family wanted their daughter to study under the number one fashion business in Japan," _she said, _"The girl has no friends because she lived in America, so get along with this gi_rl. _Etsuko, please be good and I will come and get you after I'm done with the fashion meeting, so play with my twins' for a while_." The twins' mother left the room. Etsuko, started at the twins'. They looked at her and Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and they walked over to Etsuko.

"_Do you want to play a game?" _the twin's asked in unison. Etsuko smile went to an excitement smile.

"_Yes! I would love to play your game!" _Etsuko said smiling. The twins' grinned at Etsuko.

"_Then… which one is Kaoru and Hikaru game,"_ The twin's said.

"_Eh? What's that?" _Etsuko said very confused.

"_If you can guess which one of us are the real Hikaru and Kaoru…"_Hikaru said.

"_Then we will give you a prize," _Kaoru said.

"_I'll play!" _Etsuko said.

"_So… which one of us is Kaoru and which one of us is Hikaru?" _the twins' said grinning. Etsuko looked at the twins'. She was having a difficult telling who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru. She then remembered what their mother told her.

Inner Flash back:

"_My twins' have different voice,"_ the twin's mother said,

Out_ of inner flash back:_

"_I know how to tell them apart now," _Etsuko said excited. The twins' grinned.

"_So you don't-," _

"_Hikaru is on the right and Kaoru is one the left," _Etsukosaid grinning. The twins' eyes widen, they walked away from Etsuko and went back to play with their toy's.

"_I think I made them mad," _Etsuko said with sweat dropping down her head when suddenly, Kaoru handed Etsuko one of his toy's. Etsuko smiled and started to play with the twins.

(Still in flashback, Etsuko's older self voice)

"After I could tell them apart, We would always play "Which is Hikaru and Kaoru game," Etsuko said, "They would tell me that I'm wrong, but I always knew in my heart that I was right," she said, "A few months had past and I was already a professional designer that assistant Mrs. Hitachiin with her work, but soon she told me that she had nothing teach me anymore and it was the same time for me to move on. At the time, my parents wanted to go back to America."

(Back into flash back)

The next day after Etsuko had finished her lesson, she told the twins.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE LEAVE?!"_Hikaru shouted. Etsuko just looked sad and pale.

"_I don't want to go, but I have to take care of my parent Hikaru," _Etsuko said with tears in her eyes. Kaoru looked at his brother who was mad. Hikaru clenched his fist and kicked the chair that was in the living room.

"_HIKARU, CALM DOWN!"_ Kaoru yelled.

"_NO! WE WERE SUPOSE TO GOT TO THE SAME MIDDLE AND HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER," Hikaru yelled, "WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SURVIRE-," _Hikaru was stopped by a smack by Etsuko who had tears falling down her eyes. Hikaru looked at her with a surprised look.

"_You don't think that I don't know that," _Etsuko said crying,_ "I… want to go to school with both of you, I want to be with both of you," _she said, grabbing Hikaru and pulling over to where Koruwas standing and hugging both of them,_ "I want to be there for both of you, but I have to be with my parents and I have to make my dreams come true, so please let me go," _Etsuko said crying her heart out. Hikaru and Kaoru cried as well and hugged their friend. The next day, the two families were saying good bye to each other. Hikaru, Kaoru and Etsuko just looked at each other_._

"_Let's make a promise," _Etsuko said smiling.

"_What?" _the twins said looking up at Etsuko.

"_Let's… promise that we will be with each other during our high school career and that… we will be with each other for the rest of our lives," _Etsuko said with a gentle smile and heled out her pinkie finger. The twins nodded their heads yes and the three kids pinkie promised each other. The plane soon flew off into the sky with Etsuko, her mother, her father and Hiroko and her mother on it.

* * *

Out of Flash Back:

"So that how it is," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to start school tomorrow," Etsuko said grinning happily.

"Why?" Honey said confused.

"Well… I'm in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haurhi," Etsuko said smiling.

"…………WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED?!" the three friends yelled.

"I had it arranged with the principle since I don't know anyone but you three," Etsuko said smiling. The twins cheered while Haurhi sighed.

"More babysitting," Haurhi said in her head.

"Hey, hey, Etsu-chan, will you be joining any clubs?" Honey said. Etsuko looked at honey who had grabbed her arm.

"Um… why is there a kindergartner in high school?" Etsuko said. A silence fell in the music room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The twins laughed.

"What so funny?" Etsuko said glaring at the twins.

"Well, Honey-senpia is our senior," Tamaki said trying to hold his laugh.

"……I'M SO SORRY!" Etsuko said bowing down to Honey who was crying while Mori was holding him.

"Hey my lord, why don't we use her as one of the host," Kaoru said.

"Huh?" Tamaki said confused.

"That would be a good idea, she and Haurhi are just alike," Hikaru said, "Plus she is funny so she could entertain the guest," he said grinning.

"Wait just one minute, I can't be a host," Etsuko said, "I don't even look like a guy," she said.

"We can arrange that," the twins said in unison grinning evil. They grabbed Etsuko and ran to the changing room.

"LET ME GO!" Etsuko yelled. The twins' pushed her into the changing room and gave her a boys' uniform to change into.

"WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE INTO THIS UNIFORM?!" Etsuko yelled, "I'M NOT EVEN A BOY!" she growled.

"We can be together like old times if you dress as one," Kaoru said. Etsuko looked at Kaoru.

"It would be more fun if we had both our toys' here," Hikaru said. Etsuko sighed.

"You two own me big time for doing this," Etsuko said. The twins' laughed and went out the dressing room.

Few minutes later:

"Etsu-chan, are you done changing yet?" Haurhi asked.

"Yes, please wait a second," Etsuko said. Tamaki looked at the twins' who were smiling.

"You two seem to be in a good mood," Tamaki said.

"We are, it's been a long time since we've seen Etsuko," Kaoru said.

"Being with her was the best time of our lives till she left to go back to America," Hikaru said, "We waited for Etsuko to come back to Japan so that we could have a lot more fun," he said.

"And now that she is back, we can have a lot more fun if she is with everyone in the host," Kaoru said. Tamaki looked at them and smiled.

"I'm done changing," Etsuko said coming out of the dressing room. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Etsuko in the boys uniform.

"Wow, Etsuko-chan is so cute!" Honey said.

"Wait, why isn't her hair cut?," Haurhi said.

"She doesn't need to have her hair cut because many people would think she is a guy with long hair," Kyoya said, "Plus, she looks just like a boy with the boys' uniform and she is flat as a rock like you," he said. The two girls glared at him.

"DON'T CALL MY HAURHI FLAT!" Tamaki yelled.

"But it's true that both girls are flat has a rock," the twins' said in unison. Etsuko wacked both boys on the head.

"Ow~ that hurt," the twins' said. Etsuko gave them "If you it one more time, I'll kill you" glare. The twins' shut their mouths and hid behind Mori.

"What am I going to do with you two," Etsuko said sighing.

"So what are we going to do with her Tamaki," Kyoya said with a evil grin.

"We'll see tomorrow," Tamaki said.

"Wait a minute, I will-,"

"You could help Haurhi with her debut to us," Kyoya said. Etsuko looked at Haurhi who gave "please help me" staring.

"I'm only doing this for Haurhi and I get to see the twins' more often," she said leaving to change back into her normal clothes' and left school. School had ended for the day and Etsuko went to the twins' house to surprise their mother who was very excited to see her old apprentice. The twins' then arrived at home to find that Etsuko waiting in their room.

"Welcome back," Etsuko said smiling.

"What are you doing in our room?" Hikaru said.

"Wait for you two to come home of course," Etsuko said, "I also wanted to give you these," she said. She pulled two gifts from behind her and handed them the twins'.

"What's this?" Kaoru asked confused.

"It's a miss you present," Etsuko said, "Hurry and open it," she said. The twins began to open their presents and both saw a snow globe that had a picture of the them and Etsuko at Christmas time eating cookie together.

"I wanted to give it to you guys at Christmas time, but I wanted to give it you as "I'm home" gift," Etsuko said. The twins' smiled and hugged their friend tight. Etsuko smiled and hugged them back.

"I've missed you, Hikaru and Kaoru," Etsuko said.

"We've missed you to, Etsuko," Kaoru said. Hikaru was crying on Etsuko's shoulder.

"Never leave us again," Hikaru said.

"That's a promise," Etsuko said. The twin's released their friend.

"So, what do you guys want to do," Etsuko said.

"Let's go to the garden," Hikaru said grabbing Etsuko by the arm.

"Wait a minute?!" Etsuko said. Kaoru only sighed and ran after the happy Hikaru. When they arrived at the garden, the twins' showed Etsuko all the new flowers that were planted and the place where the three would always been seen taking a nap at. But, the place the twins' wanted to show Etsuko, was the place where they planted Etsuko's favorite flower. Etsuko was amazed at how the flower grew into a wonderful bush full of roses.

"You guys took care of these flower for eight years," Etsuko said surprised.

"Kaoru was the one who would get up in the morning to feed and water the bush," Hikaru said.

"HEY! DON'T TELL HER THAT!" Kaoru yelled.

"Thanks Kaoru, I really happy," Etsuko said smiling at Kaoru. Kaoru's face turned red, but smiled at the girl.

"What should we do now?" Hikaru said.

"Let's go and have dinner," Etsuko said.

"Eh? Dinner is ready?" Hikaru said.

"Don't you guys usually eat around seven-thirty," Etsuko said.

"She knows too well," the twins' thought in their heads. Etsuko laughed and ran to the garden's exit.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US, ETSUKO!" Kaoru yelled.

"NO WAY," Etsuko yelled back. The twins' then ran after their friend until they caught up with her and raced her the dinner table. Kaoru then grabbed Etsuko's hand and ran away from his brother.

"GET BACK HERE, KAORU," Hikaru said sprinting to catch up. Etsuko laughed and Hikaru laugh trying to catch up. Kaoru smiled and looked at how happy Etsuko was. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as they were running though the mansion.

"It's been a while since I've held your hand like this," Kaoru said in his head, "I really have missed you, my lovely Etsuko," he said.

And so, the life of our new host has begun.

* * *

Please review


	2. I'm the Angel Type!

Chapter two: I'm the Angle type?!

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you smile. The way you look at me when we were alone and there was nobody around to see what we were doing. I remember when you told me that we will always be together when we grow up, and that you will never lose each other. Even though you couldn't keep part of the promise, you're able to keep the rest of the promise so long ago. I will never forget that day, when you told me that you love me for only me,"

* * *

It was a quite night in Tokyo, Japan. At the Hitachiin house hold, Hikaru, Kaoru and Etsuko were sleep together like when they were little kids. Etsuko and the twins were inseparable when growing up; you would think that sleeping together would mean something to them. The three knew what it means to n to sleep together, but they didn't mind because they missed each other too much that they wanted to sleep together like old time. The sun began to rise over the Hitachiin house. Etsuko woke up and yawned. She looked at the time and saw that it was six o' clock and got out of bed (without disturbing the twins) and went down stairs to call her mother and father. The phone ranged for a two second till Etsuko heard Hiroko answer.

"_Hello, this is the Naoko residents, may I help you,"_

"Good evening Hiroko, this is Etsuko, are my parents awake?"

"_Oh, Lady Etsuko, did your flight go well?"_

"Yes it did, Hiroko,"

"_That's good. I go and get Lady Naoko,"_

"Thank you," Etsuko waited till her mother picked up the phone.

"_ETSUKO, I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE," Etsuko's mother said yelling into Etsuko's ear._

"Mother, you don't have to yell," Etsuko said calming her mother down.

"_I'm sorry dear. I was just excited to hear your voice,"_

"I've only be gone one day,"

"_I know. But it feels like you've been gone for months"_

"Oh mother, you always say that when I go somewhere for at least an hour," Etsuko said sighing. Her mother giggled.

"_I know. I just miss you so much right now,"_

"I miss you to mother," Etsuko said smiling when her mother said those words.

"_So, tell me about your day yesterday," _Etsuko's mother asked. Etsuko told her about what happen when she saw Hikaru and Kaoru and told them that they've joined a host club. She also told her mother that she saw Haurhi and that she was part of the host club as well and that she going to help Haurhi pay off her duet by going the host.

"_I can't believe you agreed to that?!" _Etsuko's mother said shocked to hear what Etsuko had said.

"I know. But, this is a good way for me to say thanks for taking care of me when I got lost," Etsuko said smiling.

"_Your right, I still can't believe it thought," _Etsuko's mother said. Etsuko giggled and told her mother that she had to get ready for school and hung up the phone. She went up stairs and change into the girl's uniform that was given to her when she met the principle. It was a yellow dress with a purple neck tie. She also wore white stockings underneath her dress and brown leather shoes on her feet. Etsuko then went to the garden to see the rose bush that Kaoru and Hikaru took care of while she was gone. When she arrived in the garden, she saw Kaoru taking care of the flowers.

"Good morning Kaoru," Etsuko said greeting him. Kaoru turned around to see Etsuko in her Ouran Academy girl's uniform. He turned bright red when he looked at her.

"G-Good morning Etsuko," Kaoru said looking away still red.

"Why are turning away?" Etsuko said confused.

"_Because you look to cute in that uniform,"_ Kaoru said in his head. He turned back around and looked at Etsuko.

"It's nothing," Kaoru said trying to hide his blush. Etsuko looked at him with a confused look. She then looked around to see if Hikaru was in the garden as well but didn't see him.

"Is Hikaru awake yet?"

"Yeah, he went to go get some fertilizer for the bush,"

"You two worked really hard for the bush to grow so beautiful for me,"

"Of course we did silly. When you came back to Japan, we wanted you to see this bush as healthier then ever," Kaoru said looking away with a slight blush. Etsuko blushed when she heard that the twins took care of the plant for her all this time.

"Oh~ Kaoru, I'm back with the fertilizer," Hikaru yelled. He saw Etsuko was at the bush with Kaoru.

"Good morning Hikaru," Etsuko said smiling at the oldest twin.

"Good morning Etsuko-chan," Hikaru said happily.

"You're in a good mood," Etsuko said smiling.

"Well of course I'm in a good mood," Hikaru said putting the fertilizer down on the bush, "Today's the day you start school and will be in the same class as us," he said pouting. Kaoru and Etsuko giggled at the oldest twin.

"You haven't changed at bit Hikaru," Etsuko said giggling.

"What's that suppose to mean, I have to changed," Hikaru said pouting.

"If you keep pouting like that, your face will remain like that forever and you will have to get surgery on your face," Etsuko said giggling. Hikaru put down the fertilizer and grabbed Etsuko and started to tickle her.

"Hahahahahahah… Stop… hahaha … Hikaru…. Hahaha," Etsuko demanded. Hikaru didn't stop until Etsuko cried mercy. Etsuko did and Hikaru just laugh at her. Kaoru put down the hose and went over to the brother and sister.

"Since today's in Etsuko first day of school, why don't we go to the club room early so that baka-lord can give his lesson on how to be a host to you over with," Kaoru suggested.

"Why do we have to go to the club so early?" Etsuko asked.

"My lord said to bring you to the club early in the morning to day so that we didn't have to go though the lesson on how to be a host during club time," Hikaru explained.

"I don't want to go," Etsuko said trying to seek away. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her before she could run off and dragged her to the limo.

"LET ME GO!" Etsuko yelled. The twin's ignored her and pushed her into the limo. Hikaru then went out the limo to get their bags and Etsuko's uniform that she use for the host club and got back in the car. They soon arrived at Ouran High school. Haurhi was walking up to the gate when she heard her name being called.

"Haurhi-chan, good morning," Etsuko yelled. Haurhi turned around and saw Etsuko with the twins' right behind her. She smiled and waved to Etsuko. The four friends then caught up with each other.

"What are you doing at school so early Haurhi," Etsuko asked.

"I came here to study before class because it's too noisy during the afternoon," Haurhi explained, "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Tamaki-kun wanted go over something before I start being a host today," Etsuko said.

"_That guy," _Haurhi said sighing.

"Haurhi-chan, would you come with us to go to the club room?" Etsuko asked.

"Sorry, I really want to study for this test that I have in history," Haurhi said about to walk away before the twin grabbed her by the arms.

"You have to come too," the twins said in unison.

"Why do I have to come with you guys?!" Haurhi said angrily.

"The baka lord asked us to get you to if we saw you," the twins said in unison and grabbed Etsuko by the arm and pulled Haurhi and Etsuko to the club room. The four classmates arrived at the club room and sat Haurhi in the chair and took Etsuko to the changing room to change into the boy's uniform. They left to go sit with Haurhi who was trying to escape.

* * *

"_I can't believe that I doing this," _Etsuko said signing. At the club room, the twins where dragging Haurhi back and forth because she was trying to run away. Tamaki was yelling at the twins for trying to get Haurhi to settle down in the chair. Kyoya was taking data and Honey was eating cake while Mori was watching them. Tamaki went to the changing room to see if Etsuko was done changing.

"Etsuko-chan, are you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I'm coming out right now," Etsuko said sliding back the currents and she was wearing her uniform.

"Etsuko-chan is so cool!" Honey said.

"You really can't tell if she is a boy or a girl," Kyoya said. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki agreed with him. Mori just looked at her.

"Is there something wrong Mori-senpia?" Etsuko asked. Mori pulled out his hankerceft and wiped of some bread crumbs off Etsuko's face.

"Thank you Mori-senpia," Etsuko said smiling. Mori smiled back at her.

"_Mori-senpia smiled at me for the first time," _Etsuko said in her head.

"Well, shall we get started on Etsuko's lesson?" Tamaki said. Etsuko tried to run, but Kaoru caught her and placed her in the chair.

"So, the first thing you do…,"

"Aren't you basically talking to girls and tell them what you want to hear," Etsuko said. Silence went all though the room. A vein popped on Tamaki head, but he kept himself calm.

"Well, it seem that you know what it means to be a host," Tamaki said.

"Sure, I'll show you what I mean," Etsuko said getting out of the chair and walking out the club's door. The boys (and Haurhi) followed her out the door. Everyone was finally coming in for school. Etsuko looked around and saw that a girl with pigtails was coming up the stairs. The girl was carrying a lot of books up the stairs. Then, some boys from a different class though it would be fun to mess with her, so the tripped her and laughed and walked off. Etsuko then over to the girl and helped her.

"Are you alright?" Etsuko said smiling at the girl. The girl started to blush when saw Etsuko.

"I-I-I'm ok Angel-san!" the girl then realized what she said and hid her face. Etsuko looked at one of the book the girl dropped and smiled.

"Do you like English?" Etsuko said.

"Yes, it very interesting," the girl said, "I'm studying to become an English translator one day," she said, "It sounds weird doesn't it?" Etsuko shook her head no. She then handed the girl back the book and smiled at her.

"I think you'll be a fine translator," Etsuko said smiling like an angle. The girl blush even more. Etsuko then walked away, but the girl called him out.

"Um?! Who might you be?!" The girl shouted. Etsuko filled her hair and turned around and smiled.

"Come to the host club this afternoon and you'll see," Etsuko said and walked off.

"Come to the host club," the girl said and walked off. Etsuko came back to where the boy's and Haurhi were hiding.

"What do you think?" Etsuko asked.

"You're really good at this," Tamaki said very impressed.

"She will definitely catch a lot of girls' attention with that Angle type host," Kyoya said writing data into his book.

"So that means I'm a host?" Etsuko asked. The twin grabbed Etsuko from behind.

"Not just yet," the twin's said in unison.

"We have to see how well you do with the girls in the club," Kaoru said. Etsuko pouted and sighed. The first bell rang for class was about to start.

"I have to go back to the club and get change back into my uniform," Etsuko said walking away to go back to the third music room. Tamaki, Kyoya went to class 11-A. Hikaru, Haurhi, and Kaoru, went to class 10-A, and Honey and Mori went to class 12-A. In class 10-A, everyone was talking about the new student that was coming to their class. The second bell ring and the teacher came in with Etsuko and wrote her name on the board.

"Everyone, this is our new student, Etsuko Naoko," the teacher said, "She has just came back from America and she will be attending Ouran Academy for the rest of the year," he said.

"Please take care of me," Etsuko said bowing.

"Well then, let's began with our game," the teacher said.

"What game?" Etsuko asked.

"Well as you can see, most of our students want to know about you," he said, "As you can see, the student look eguer to get to know you," he said pointing to the students. Etsuko's new classmates looked like they were going to pounce on her if she didn't agree.

"Well, I guess its ok," Etsuko said.

"Well you heard her, start asking question so that we can start class," the teacher said. The students then began to raise their hands. Etsuko pointed to the girl with the long brown hair and dark purple eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the girl asked. Etsuko nodded her head no and the girl with the golden yellow hair asked Etsuko a question.

"Um, do you like anybody?" the girl asked. Etsuko began to blush and look away. Everyone was waiting for her answer, when Kaoru and Hikaru jumped on Etsuko. A vein popped on Etsuko's head.

"………… GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA'S!" Etsuko growled.

"HEY EVERYONE, THE FLAT CHEST GIRL IS SHOUTING," Hikaru yelled out to the class. Four veins popped onto Etsuko's head. She started to chase Hikaru around the classroom. Everyone was in shock because they thought Etsuko was a quiet and calm girl.

"Sorry everyone, but she is a bit of an idiot," Kaoru said. Etsuko had caught Hikaru and hit him on the head. She then began to chase Kaoru around the class. Then class soon ended. At the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru had bumps on their heads. Etsuko sat in a chair beside them, very angry.

"What happen with those three?" Honey asked.

"In class, Hikaru and Kaoru made fun of Etsuko and she hit them on the head at the end," Haurhi explained. The other looked at Etsuko who wasn't in a very good mood.

"_It's better not to say anything,"_ Tamaki, Haurhi, and Honey thought. Mori and Kyoya just kept quiet. Kaoru then got out of his chair and walked over to the mad Etsuko.

"Are you feeling any better?" Kaoru asked Etsuko with a smile on face. Etsuko looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Etsuko said. Hikaru got out of his chair.

"Sorry Etsuko-chan, but you looked really nervous and I was trying to calm you down," Hikaru said.

"_How is making fun of her calm her down?" _Haurhi asked herself in her head.

"If you ever do that again, I swear I going to hit you guys so hard on the hand, you will be wishing you never met me," Etsuko threaten. The twins shiver, but agreed to Etsuko's threat. Etsuko got out of her chair and walked over to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"So, when does the club start?" Etsuko asked. Tamaki laughed and got out his chair.

"It bean's…… NOW!" Tamaki yelled and the door to the host club opened. Girls from different years piled into the room.

"Welcome," Everyone in the host club greeted. The girls began to whisper when they saw Etsuko.

"Who is that?" one girl said.

"I don't know, but he is so cute!" another said.

"Yeah, I want to request him," another said. The girls were grueling over Etsuko. Just then, Etsuko noticed the girl form this morning and walked over to her.

"Well, it good to see you again," Etsuko said.

"Y-You remember me?" the girl with the pigtail asked.

"How could I forget you," Etsuko said grabbing the girl's hand, "You're the one who wants to be a translator, right?" she asked. The girl began to blush. Etsuko smiled and took the girls hand and walked off.

"Hey Kyoya, this girl right here is going to be my guest," Etsuko said.

"Alright, I'll mark it in the book," Kyoya said smiling. Etsuko guided the girl to an empty table and started talking. The other girls saw how well Etsuko handled the girl.

"I'm totally going to request that guy today," one of the girls said.

"Me too, me too," another girl agreed with the other girl. The girls started to request the Etsuko.

"The club is getting more guests by the minute," Kyoya said to Tamaki, "All because that girl right there," he said smiling.

"Hm~ she is going to be a great host," Tamaki said smiling looking at Etsuko talking to the girl. Honey and Mori smiled as well when they looked at Etsuko having fun. Haurhi also smiled and went back to work. The twins were really happy when they saw Etsuko having fun. The girl with the pigtails asked Etsuko a question.

"What is your name by the way?" the girl with the pigtails asked. Etsuko looked at the girl and smiled.

"What was the name that you called me this morning?" Etsuko said.

"Angel is your name," the girl said blushing.

"Yes," Etsuko said with a gentle angle smile. The club soon ended with everyone very exashated, expecially Etsuko who got thirty-four guests in one day. Kaoru handed Etsuko a towel to wipe the sweat that she had on her face.

"Thanks Kaoru," Etsuko said smiling.

"You're welcome," Kaoru said smiling back at her.

"Well, you sure made a lot of profit today," Kyoya said typing on his computer.

"Hehehehe, I worked hard today and I'm very tired," Etsuko said getting up from her seat, "I'm heading home early, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll see you at home," she said and walked out the club room. Everyone began to stare at the twin's.

"S-She's leaving with you?" Tamaki said. The twins grinned at each other and nodded their heads yes.

"………………. WHAT THE HETCH?!" everyone in the host club (besides Mori and Kyoya) yelled. When the twins got home, they found Etsuko asleep in the library. The twins smiled and cared her to their room. Hikaru asked their maid to change Etsuko into her pajamas and put her to sleep.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Hikaru said and walked out the door. Kaoru was on the bed looking at Etsuko's sleeping face. He gazed at her face and bended his head close to her ear and whispered into her ear.

"_I will make you mine soon, so don't around talking to other boy's without me there to assist you_," Kaoru said and kissed Etsuko on the cheek, "Good night, Etsuko," he said and walked out the room.

* * *

The next day in the host club,

"Angel-san, do you like sweet things?" the girl with the pigtails asked.

"Yes, I do like sweet thing," Etsuko replied.

"Do dislike anything?" a girl said with long black hair.

"No, I don't this like anything," Etsuko replied, "Enough about me, I like to her about yourselves," Etsuko said giving a angle smiled. Suddenly…

"Ahhhhh!" someone yelled. Everyone looked over and saw Hikaru on the floor.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru said running over.

"HIKARU-KUN, ARE YOU OK?!" Etsuko said running over to Hikaru.

"I'm fine, both of you stop worrying about me," Hikaru said.

"Moh~ Hikaru-kun is so clumsy," Etsuko said helping him up. The girls began to whisper.

"_What is the relationship between those three?" _a girl whispered.

"_Yeah, I saw them yesterday talking," _another girl said_, "I've never seen Hikaru and Kaoru so happy before," _she said. As the girl began to whisper, the twins put their arms on Etsuko's shoulders. The twins then explain the situation.

"This person right here is our childhood friend," the twin's said in unison. A silence went though the club.

"…………….NO WAY!" the girls in the club yelled. The twins began to laugh at the reactions of the girls. Etsuko looked at them and smiled. After the club ended for the day. The limo took Etsuko, Hikaru, and Kaoru home. Once at home, Etsuko ran though the door and quickly walked to her room. The twins had confused faces and decided to see what their friend was up to. Etsuko looked her room and started to drawing. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to open the door, but it was no use. Etsuko had an idea for a design, and once she has thought of a design, she would spend hour working on it until dawn. The twins decided that it was no point in trying to get their friend to come out of her room and left her be. In the morning, the twins woke up to see two wristbands on top of the bed. The twins smiled and went to the room where Etsuko was staying. The opened the door to see a tried Etsuko sleeping on the tabled with fabric everywhere.

"I'm going to go and make the bed," Hikaru said and walked off. He knew that his twin wanted to be alone with Etsuko, so he made an excuse to leave first. Kaoru walked over to the sleeping Etsuko and brushed her hair back from her face. Kaoru lend in and kissed her on the cheek. Etsuko didn't awaken, but gave a smiled. Kaoru then picked her up and put her on the bed. He then whisper into Etsuko's ear.

"You're welcome, and thank you," Kaoru said and walked out the room. Etsuko was sound asleep. She was dream of how much fun she and the twins had when they were kids. From the amusement park, to the zoo, Etsuko remembered every moment. But her favorite was she first designed two shirts for the twins to wear. They wore them when they wear going to a casual party or when they were at home play. Whatever Etsuko designed for them, they would always wear it. Etsuko want to thank them for stopping the almost rumor about them. She hated rumors because when she was in America, the kids would always start rumors about her going to do something bad to them if they did something bad to her. Etsuko wanted to thank them for that, and decided to design wristbands to go with their shirts that she remade before she left to go to America so when she returned, she would have to make them over.

"_I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow?"_ Etsuko said her head. She slept all day. Later that night…

"So you two are saying that I missed school?" Etsuko said with an anger tone. The twins shivered and nodded their heads yes. A vein popped onto Etsuko's head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Etsuko yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES," the twins said in unison and ran away from the very pissed Etsuko. She chased around the whole house. She caught them and hit them on the head twenty-sex time. When she was done, she left the two unconscious twins on the floor.

"That's what you two get for messing with me," Etsuko said and walked away.

Etsuko's life is getting crazier by the second.

* * *

Please review!

I was think about havinf Etsuko playing a instrument. Please tell me what you guys think! I have it already down to Violin or Flute. Please leive wHich one you like Etsuko to play in your Reviews! Thank you!


	3. Pool Rescue Vaction

Chapter three: Pool RescueVacation

"It's time to party, and nobody is going to get in my way. Let's have fun and dance till the night had end. I will remember this night forever, because it the night that I spent with you,"

* * *

Summer vacation has started at Ouran Academy. Students were packing their bags to go on trips with their families for the summer, while other have to stay back to get caught up on their studying. Etsuko was in the library with Haurhi doing their summer homework together. One thing that Haurhi liked about Etsuko was that she cared about studying and didn't wait for the last minute to get it done. Etsuko wasn't just the best designer in the world, she was also one of the top students in her class and worked extra hard to accomplish her goal. Even if it mean she has to faint for working too hard. The two girls soon finished their homework and walked out the school gates together. Etsuko stretched out her arms. Haurhi couldn't help smiling at her friend.

"You seemed refreshed," Haurhi said.

"Yeah, it's not only summer break, but also, were done with our summer homework," Etsuko said smiling.

"Your right, getting everything done does make you refreshed," Haurhi said smiling.

"So right, what are you doing for summer break?" Etsuko asked.

"Well, I probably help out my dad with work," Haurhi said. Etsuko giggled.

"All ways help you dad, I see," Etsuko said.

"Yeah, but you know my dad, as doing something to over work himself," Haurhi said. Etsuko gave a chuckle. The two friends arrived at the gate and before they could say their good bye. Hikaru grabbed Haurhi and Kaoru grabbed Etsuko by their arms.

"Capture complete" the twins said in unison.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Haurhi yelled.

"What are you two doing?!" Etsuko demanded. A black limo pulled up in front of them and Tamaki was inside.

"Take the two ladies away," Tamaki said.

"Yes my lord," the twins said in unison and dragged Etsuko and Haurhi away.

* * *

Four minute later, Etsuko, Haurhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru arrived a summer time resort. Hikaru and Kaoru placed Etsuko in the girls changing room, and Haurhi in the other girls changing room to pick out a swimsuit. Etsuko saw a pink and white bikini in her changing basket. Etsuko looked at the swimsuit and sighed. She began to change out of her uniform and put on her swimsuit. Suddenly, Kaoru knocked on the door, which made Etsuko jump in the air.

"Etsuko-chan, are you done changing yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute," Etsuko replied. A few minutes later, Etsuko opened the door and came out wear her pink striped flops and wear the swimsuit that was placed in her changing basket. Kaoru blushed and looked at Etsuko. She also tided her hair up in a ponytail and wore an s long skirt with a tropical design of the side.

"What do think Kaoru?" Etsuko asked. Kaoru got out of his trace and spoke.

"You look nice," Kaoru said still blushing. Etsuko smiled and saw Haurhi coming over. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and brown short pants.

"Haurhi, why aren't you wearing at swimming suit?" Etsuko asked. Haurhi whispered into her ear and Etsuko listened to her. Etsuko smiled and nodded her head. The twins then took Etsuko and Haurhi to the rest of the gang. Honey and Mori were in the pool enjoying the water. Tamaki was sunbathing on a chair and Kyoya was typing something on the computer.

"Where are we?" Haurhi asked.

"Were at Kyoya tropical resort," Hikaru explained.

"But why are we here?" Etsuko asked.

"Because, you need to rest from all that designing you've been doing and Haurhi needs to get out more," Hikaru said.

"You could have just asked us to come?" Haurhi said.

"But~ it's more fun to drag you guys by you own will," the twins said in unison.

"You two will have a will if you ever do something like this again," Etsuko said giving an evil glare at Hikaru and Kaoru. Sweat dropped down the twins' head and walked away. Etsuko and Haurhi sighed. The two girls soon joined the other host and relaxed. Kaoru and Hikaru walked up to Etsuko.

"Ne~ Etsuko-chan, do want to get in the water with us," Kaoru asked. Etsuko nodded her head and took off her long skirt.

"Haurhi-chan, do you want to come with us?" Etsuko asked.

"Sorry but I can't swim," Haurhi explained.

"But didn't always get into one of those inflatable pool when you were younger," Etsuko asked.

"Yeah, but I just feel more comfortable in the inflatable pool," Haurhi said.

"What's an inflatable pool?" Kaoru asked.

"It's a pool that you have blow up and put water inside of it," Etsuko explained. Tamaki walked over to see what Etsuko, Kaoru, Haurhi, and Hikaru were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about," Tamaki asked.

"Etsuko-chan was explaining what an inflatable pool is," Hikaru said.

"Inflatable pool?" Tamaki said with confusion.

"Well, its round and you put water inside of it," Haurhi explained. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru tried to imagine what an inflatable pool would look like. They imagine Haurhi in a small pool with water inside.

"That's not a pool at all," Hikaru said.

"But, it's comfortable," Haurhi said. Etsuko giggle when Honey grabbed her arm. Etsuko looked down and blushed.

"You look so kawaii, Honey-senpia," Etsuko said and smiled. Honey was wearing orange swimming trunks and a blow up bunny tube on his waist.

"Thanks Etsuko-pyon," Honey said smiling.

"Honey-senpia, why are you wearing a bunny looking tube?" Haurhi asked.

"I guess it looks cute, you know," Honey said and jumped into the pool. Etsuko felt a chill down her spine.

"What's wrong Etsuko-chan," Hikaru asked.

"What Honey-senpia said…? I felt like there was a meaning behind it," Etsuko said. Everyone –besides Kyoya and Mori who was in the pool at the time- rethought about what Honey had said. They soon figured out that he meant that he was cute.

"That little- AHH!" Tamaki said before Kaoru sprayed water at his face.

"Oh~ my lord~ let's play," Hikaru said.

"Such childless games are not suited for a prince," Tamaki said wiping away his face. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Hikaru grabbed Haurhi hands.

"Nee~ Haurhi, let's get married," Hikaru said. A vein popped onto Tamaki's head and started pumping a water gun. He soon began to chase the twins around while spurting water at them. Etsuko and Haurhi sighed and sat down in chair and started to drink the delisous coconut juice. The two girls look and saw Mori trying to get water out of his ear. Etsuko looked over at Money who was in the wave pool.

"Mori-senpia, do you want me to watch Honey-senpia for you?" Etsuko asked.

"Aa," Mori said. Etsuko got up from her chair and went over to Honey.

"Nee~ Etsuko-chan, do you want to join me in the water?" Honey asked. Etsuko couldn't resist the smiled that honey gave her and nodded her head yes. Meanwhile, Tamaki and the twins were still playing with the water guns. Tamaki used his special move "Sure fire sideways-leaping beam" and started to sprayed water toward the twins. The twins blocked the water attack with tiki face mask. When Tamaki tried to stop his self, he slid on a banana peel and slid into a tiki pole. An alarm came on and a huge wave towards Etsuko and Honey.

"HONEY-SENPIA!"Haurhi yelled.

"MISUKUNI!" Mori yelled and ran to the pool.

"ETSUKO-CHAN!" the twins yelled. As the twins and Mori ran to jump into the pool and save Etsuko and Honey, they slipped on and banana pill and fell right on their faces. All you could see in the distance was Etsuko holding on tight to Honey and swirling into another direction. Everyone then decided to go looking for the two missing kids and walked off into Kyoya's resort forest to search for Etsuko and Honey.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, Etsuko was laying unconsciousses under a tree. A beam of light came across Etsuko's face and she started to regain consciousness.

"_Where am I?"_ Etsuko thought to herself. She got up and felt her head. There was a slight pain in her head. She looked around and started to remember where she was and what she was doing here, when suddenly…

"Etsuko-chan!" Honey said grabbing Etsuko form behind.

"Honey-senpia," Etsuko said and remembered and grabbed Honey.

"HONEY-SENPIA, ARE YOU ARE OK?!" Etsuko said with a worried tone. Honey than began to pat Etsuko her on the head.

"I'm fine, so there's no need to worry," Honey smiled and Etsuko. Etsuko began to cry and hold Honey tight.

"I was so worried about you Honey-senpia," Etsuko said still sobbing. Honey smiled and took Etsuko's hand and started wipe away her tear with the other. Etsuko smiled back at him. She released Honey and looked around.

"It looks like we're going to have to look for the other," Etsuko said. When she turned around she saw Honey climbing into a tree.

"HONEY-SNEPIA, GET DOWN FROM THEIR!" Etsuko yelled.

"Don't worry Etsuko-chan, I'll be fine," Honey yelled back. Honey then grabbed the fruit from the tree and jumped down.

"HONEY-SENPIA!" Etsuko yelled and ran to catch Honey, but he landed on his feet safely. Etsuko was stunned. From what the fruit tree was, it was about forty feet of the ground.

"Honey-senpia, are you a ninja or something," Etsuko asked.

"No~ I study martial arts. My family is famous for having a nationally-renowned dojo," Honey explained.

"So that means that you can defeat a whole entire army right?" Etsuko asked. Honey smiled and nodded his head. Etsuko went pale as snow.

"_I __definitely won't make Honey-senpia ever mad at me," _Etsuko thought to herself.

"Nee~ Etsuko-chan, let's start looking for the others," Honey suggested. Etsuko nodded her head and the two friends began to walk into the forest. Meanwhile, under a hut, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haurhi, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori, were waited for the rain to let up.

* * *

_Two minutes ago_

"Guys, were going after Honey-senpia and Etsuko-chan," Tamaki and pointed to the pools path.

"This pool is the shortest way!" Tamaki yelled, "CHARGE!" he yelled. Hikaru, Tamaki, Haurhi, Mori, and Kaoru charged for the route.

"Oh, that way is…," Kyoya said remembering, but it was too late, the Host club members ran into alligators.

"THERE ARE ALLIGATORS SWIMMING THERE!" Tamaki yelled and they fled back to the center of the pool to regroup the plan.

"Okay, that pool is out. Let's take this route!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone spitted up to find a route, but…

"There here too!" the twins yelled in unison. Alligators were at the route they found. Haurhi and Mori found a route but…

"And here, too!" Haurhi yelled. As the kept search for a route, they would only found alligators. They final stopped when the alligators were almost everywhere.

"Why are their alligators here?!" Tamaki said with a confused tone.

"Those pools are the tropical animal area," Kyoya explained while writing data in his book, "I guess it is dangerous to let the alligators run loose. Although, it's the current pool's that switch locations that's the problem," he said, "I have to speak with the designers," he said closing his book and smiled at his little guinea-pigs. "I have to thank you. I've gotten some good data her."

"FOR WHAT?!" The guinea pigs yelled. Kyoya soon took them to a map of the resort and explained the situation.

"This is the Tropical Aqua Garden's area map," Kyoya began to explain," This is our prent locations. To get to where Honey-senpia and Etsuko-chan got carried away to, we will need to go through the jungle area in the southern block," he explained, "That's a range of about eight hundred meters."

"There seem to be a lot of indeterminate area," Haurhi said with a pale face.

"Those are zones that are still under development," Kyoya explained

"There could be things in there even more dangerous…," Kaoru said.

"Then alligators." Hikaru said. Hikaru noticed that Kaoru hands had tightened up. He knew that his twin was worried about the girl that he is in love with. But, he himself was worried. Etsuko seems strong, but she really is a clumsy girl. When they were little, Etsuko would fall down the stair and when the twins and Etsuko would play ball, she would throw that ball in the air and it would land right on her head. Tamaki looked over at the two twins.

"All right! This is a survival mission! We have to safely penetrate this jungle area, and rescue Honey-senpia and Etsuko-chan!" Tamaki declared. The host members (with the exception of Honey and Etsuko) went into the jungle to search for the two missing host. As rescue party Host members searched for the two missing host, they heard sounds of animals around them which totally freaked them out.

"This is all but become a real jungle in here," Tamaki said.

"I've been hearing lots of strange animal calls," Hikaru said with a freaked out voice, "These animal voices…," he said.

"Couldn't be the real thing, right?" Kaoru questioned.

"I'm not sure. In all of the work we do, we tend to be authenticity oriented," Kyoya said. Haurhi sighed. She then looked at Mori who face hasn't changed since the day they met each other.

"_As usual, Mori-senpia is poker-faced, and I can't tell__ what he's thinking,"_ Haurhi thought in her head, _"But, thought he may look calm, it's times like these-,"_ Suddenly, Mori slipped on a banana pill and fell backwards. Every stopped and look at him.

"Mori-senpia…," Hikaru said.

"… Is acting about as clumsy as you, sir," Kaoru said finishing his brother sentence.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled. Haurhi looked at him.

"_I was right. Sure enough, he pretty concerned,"_ Haurhi thought. Kyoya looked down at his watch and looked at the time.

"Whoops, it must be squall time," Kyoya said looking up at the sky. Rain then came down on the Host members and that's how they ended under the hut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Honey and Etsuko were under a tree. Etsuko looked at the sky and sighed.

"How does it rain inside of a resort?" Etsuko said. She then looked at Honey who was off in space.

"I hope Takashi isn't worried too much," Honey said. Etsuko looked at Honey and smiled.

"You must be awfully close to Mori-senpia," Etsuko said, "Are you two childhood friends?" she asked. Honey shook his head no. Honey gave a smiled and said…

"He's my…"

At the Hut, Haurhi asked the same question as Etsuko and they got their answer.

"Those two…," Hikaru said.

"Are cousins…," Kaoru said.

_At the tree and another location,_

"Eh… HE'S YOUR RELATIVE?!" Etsuko yelled.

* * *

_At the hut,_

"Huh? They're relatives?" Haurhi asked.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninuzuka family for generations," Kyoya explained.

* * *

_At the tree,_

"Takashi's family used to serve my family for generation," Honey began to explain. Etsuko was eating an apple that Honey had got from the tree and listen to Honey's story.

* * *

_At the hut,_

"Although, two generations ago, they became relatives by marriage and the families' master-servant relationship has long since faded away," Hikaru explained.

Even so, Mori-senpia has always accompanied Honey-senpia," Kaoru said.

* * *

_At the tree,_

"Two generations ago, my great, great grandmother and Takashi's great, great grandfather got married and the master-servant relationship faded away," Honey explained, "But, Takashi still accompanies me around," he said smiling, "The blood of the Morinozukas still runs in his blood. I glad I have Takashi around with me." Honey said smiling. Etsuko looked at him then looked at the sky.

* * *

_At the hut,_

"It must get his blood going. The blood of the vassals of Mori-senpia's ancestors still flow thought him," Tamaki said smiling.

"What a great story. I'm touched!" The twins said in unison and crying their heart out.

"That what you call a great story?" Haurhi asked. She looked at her upperclassman. At the tree, Etsuko looked at Honey and both girls thought to themselves that they didn't understand about blood getting going, but they knew that Honey and Mori were worried about each other. Etsuko put her hand over Honey's shoulder. Honey looked up and saw Etsuko smiling.

"Mori-senpia is fine," Etsuko said, "I'm sure that the others are with him and their searching for both of us right about now," she said. Honey nodded his head yes. The rain then started to let up. Honey got up and started walking.

"Honey-senpia, shouldn't we be going the other way?" Etsuko asked.

"Nope, Mori is in this direction," Honey said walking forward. Etsuko sighed and followed her upperclassmen into the jungle. Etsuko started to scream when she saw a snake, a weird looking bird with horns on his beck, and a monkey that tried to take off Etsuko's bathing suit. As she was running, she tripped on a tree stump and landed on her face.

"Etsuko-chan, are you alright?" Honey asked with a worried tone.

"Hai, I'm fine Honey-senpia," Etsuko said, but as she tried to get up, she felt a slight pain in her right ankle. Honey then turned around and got down and put Etsuko on his back.

"Honey-senpia?" Etsuko asked. Honey didn't say anything but smiled at her. Etsuko blushed and stayed quiet. After a while, they searched for the other host members but didn't hear a sound. Etsuko was getting a little worried about Honey-senpia carrying her. Between you and me, Etsuko has twenty percent of body fat. It doesn't look like it, but she says that she is fat all the time. As they went on thought the jungle, they heard a scream. Etsuko knew that it was Haurhi.

"Honey-senpia, that's Haurhi's scream," Etsuko said. Honey then put Etsuko down and started running. Etsuko then got up and followed him (even though her ankle was sprained). Once she found Honey, she saw that he had taken military men down to the ground. Etsuko's and Haurhi's face went pale as they saw their smaller upperclassmen take down these large muscular men down.

"_Is he that strong?"_ Etsuko and Haurhi thought to themselves. From a distance, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were running over to the four missing people. Tamaki went and Hugged Haurhi tight, from the look on his face, he was about to cry when he saw Haurhi was safe and harmed. Etsuko gave a chuckle and then she was attacked by the two worried twins. They held her tight, until she "tried" to tell them that she could breath. Haurhi pushed Tamaki off her, while the twins released Etsuko and smiled at her. Etsuko smiled back at them and gave them a piece sign. She then looked over at Honey-senpia and Mori-senpia. She smiled and was glad that they were reunited. Mori then went over to Etsuko and patted her on the head. He gave her a smiled and thanked her for watching over Honey for him. Etsuko smiled back at him, but she fell down to the ground.

"ETSUKO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" the twins said in unison with worried voices.

"Sorry, I fell down and sprained my ankle," Etsuko said sticking out her tongue. Mori picked Etsuko up and gave her a piggy-back ride. Etsuko looked at him with a confused expression. Kaoru got a little angry, but sighed. He was glad that Etsuko was alright, and that was the only thing he was glad about. Hikaru looked at his twin with confusion. Tamaki kept rambling about how much he missed Haurhi. Haurhi just toned out Tamaki and joined Mori and Etsuko. Honey was smiling at Etsuko and started to walk forward to find an exit. Kyoya wrote down data in his book, but looked up and gave a slight smile. He was a little bit worried about Etsuko, but he knew that she was a strong girl and could handle herself. The sun was going down and everyone final got out of the jungle alive.

* * *

"Next time, let's go to the beach," Honey said with a happy look.

"I don't think so Honey-senpia," Tamaki said, "Haurhi wouldn't want to go to the ocean if she doesn't like pools'," he said.

"Actually, I would like to go to the beach," Haurhi said. Everyone looked at her. Etsuko got down from Mori's back and went over to her friend.

"Think about that, you only went to the beach with me only once, right?" Etsuko said trying to remember.

"Yeah, I think so," Haurhi said trying to remember.

"Alrighty then, next time were going to the beach," Etsuko proclaimed.

"Etsuko-chan, don't decide thing on your own," Haurhi said. Etsuko gave a smile and looked up at the sky.

* * *

_At the Hitachi mansion_

"Welcome home, Lady Etsuko, Sir Hikaru, Sir Kaoru," the two twin maid said bowing down. Etsuko sighed.

"Moh~ I told you two to act formal around me," Etsuko demanded.

"We can't do that," the twin maids said. Etsuko signed and went up stairs. The twins followed her until she reached her room.

"Good night Hikaru, Kaoru," Etsuko said before closing her door. Kaoru stopped the door from closing. Etsuko looked up and saw Kaoru's face right in front of her. Kaoru lended in and gave Etsuko a kiss on the forehead. She blush bright red and slammed the door close. Hikaru gave a slight chuckle and walked ahead of his twin. Kaoru the smiled and walked away. Etsuko was on her knees, still red. As she was calming down, she fell down on her bed and smiled at the bright stars. She didn't know why, but when she's around Kaoru, she feels happy. Her heart would start pounding and her face would always turn red when he did something so embarrassing, but she didn't mind. She wants to found the answer to her question and until she knows what she's feeling, Kaoru will always be her shining knight. Etsuko started to chuckle when she thought of Kaoru in shiny armor. She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed about Kaoru and the other host. The next morning, the twins woke Etsuko up. She wasn't a morning person, so she started to chase the twins around the mansion, as they got down stair, Etsuko saw a boy with same color hair as herself, but the boy was much older than her. He was wearing a blue shirt with a design that looked like a dragon on it, with black pants and white tennis shoes on his feet. Etsuko's eyes widen and ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Mike-nii-chan!" Etsuko said with a happy tone.

"Etsuko-chan, I so happy to see you!" Mike said hugging his sister.

"What are doing here, I thought you were going home to see Mom and Dad?" Etsuko asked.

"I was, when mom told me that you were here in Japan, so I decided to come see you first," Mike said.

"I'm glad, but what are you doing here anyway?" Etsuko asked.

"I came to bring you back to American," Mike said smiling. The twins and Etsuko's eyes widen when they heard what Mike had said.

"What do you mean?" Etsuko said with fear in her eyes.

"Mom told me you were work with a host at you school," Mike explained, "I've come to take you home because I don't want my little sister to be fooling around with some stupid host," he said. Etsuko's eyes got bigger and bigger.

"_Wha- What should I do?" Etsuko thought to herself._

_

* * *

_

**OH NO! ETSUKO'S BROTHER HAS COME TO TAKE ETSUKO-CHAN HOME! WHAT WILL THE HOST CLUB MEMBER DO?!**

Find out it the next chapter of The Devil's little Angle. So far the cello and the flute are tide up for Etsuko and my other Charater for my other story. Please go to my page or write in you review what instrument you want Etsuko to play!

Flute: 2 votes

Violin and Cello: 1 vote

Trumpet: 0 votes

Piano: 0 votes

Please Review the story! Don't be scared! I like to here what everyone thinks about the story. This way, I can improve on my writing skills and I can her what you all think!


	4. Etsukochan’s Challenge!

Chapter 4: Etsuko-chan's Challenge!

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to take me away from the people that I care about and my new friends? Did I do something wrong to upset you? Please tell me so that I can fix my act and change my ways. I won't leave without a fair fight."

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful morning at the Hitachi mansion… Wait a minute, why is Etsuko throwing books at her older brother? Ok, let's start over. It was a crazy and stressful day at the Hitachi mansion. After what happen to Etsuko yesterday, she has been in one of the foulest moods in her life time. Etsuko older brother Mike Nanko had told Etsuko that he was here in Japan to take her back to America. Apparently, their father had found out the Etsuko was in a host club and took the situation the wrong way. So he called his oldest and only son to come and bring Etsuko home, but Etsuko yelled into the phone when she talked to her father about the situation and hung up. For about three days, Mike has been trying to get Etsuko to come home with him, but his younger sister is stubborn and wouldn't do what he said. This morning, Etsuko had got dressed for school and began to walk down stairs, but her older brother was waiting for her to come out of her room so that they could talk, but Etsuko ignored him and walked as fast as she could. Mike expertly caught up to her and tried to change her mind.

"Etsuko-chan, won't you-,"

"No! Get out of my site Mike-nii-san,"

"But Etsuko-chan,"

"No! Go away and go back to mom and dad already!" Etsuko growled.

"It's not that simple. When dad see's me, he will be expecting you to be with me," Mike said trying to calm down his little sister.

"Well I guess dad will have to swim his way up her to come and get me," Etsuko growled again.

"You know as well as I do that dad wouldn't swim his way up here just to bring you home," Mike said.

"I don't care! I'm not leaving this house and my new friends behind!" Etsuko yelled.

"What friend, do you mean those good-for-nothing in that stupid host?!" Mike growled.

"Yes! They are really great guys and I'm going to stay in the host club with them no matter what!" Etsuko growled back. Etsuko's and Mike's yelling could be heard down the hall way, with the Hitachi twins waiting for Etsuko to come down stair, so that they could go to school. Hikaru looked at his younger brother and sighed. Kaoru was also not in a good mood. After what he had happen yesterday morning, he hasn't be feeling well. A dark purple aura was all around him and he didn't get pissed off easily unless it had something to do with his twin or Etsuko. As Etsuko was coming down stair, she saw a book and grabbed it and threw the book at Mike's head. Lucky for him, he has good reflexes, so he was able to dodge the book.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, let's go!" Etsuko yelled as she stomped out the doors. The twins looked at each other and sighed. The followed Etsuko out the door and got into the limo and went to school. During class, the classroom was tenser, because Etsuko was in a bad mood and nobody wanted to know why so they kept their distances for the pissed off Etsuko. Though the whole day, Etsuko would speak to anyone, unless it was Hikaru, Kaoru, or Haurhi. They seemed to be the only ones who could handle the pissed of Etsuko, though Haurhi didn't have a clue what was going on until she asked.

* * *

"So Mike-san wants Etsuko-chan to come home with him just because Mr. Nanoko doesn't want Etsuko to be in the host club, right?" Haurhi asked. Sweat dropped down Hikaru's and Kaoru's head.

"H-How did you know all of that?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, when Etsuko came over to play, one day her father made a rude comment at my dad, and she got really mad at her dad and started to throw books and other stuff at him," Haurhi said. Sweat dropped down the twins heads again. They never seen Etsuko pissed off like this before, so they were a little worried.

"Did you guys do anything to help her calm down?" Kaoru asked.

"No, we just gave her some sweets and that calmed her down," Haurhi said. Kaoru and Hikaru snapped their finger and ran to find a phone.

"Somehow, I think something crazy is going to happen," Haurhi thought to herself as sweat dropped down her head. At lunch time, everyone was excited that school was half way over. But, in class 10-A, they were praying they would make it thought the day, because Etsuko still hadn't calmed down, when suddenly, the twins came into the room with smiles on their faces and walked over to Etsuko.

"Have they gone complete mad?!" one boy whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

"Yeah I can see, what boy would want to go over to a pissed of girl and smile right in her face?!" the boy whispered back.

"Are they trying to commit suicide or something?!" the first boy whispered back. Etsuko at the time was reading a book when she saw two hands on top of her desk. She took her eyes from the book and Hikaru and Kaoru smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Etsuko said with an angry tone. The twins laughed and began to shot.

"ETSUKO-CHAN STILL SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR AND HIS NAME IS SR. FLOPPERS!" The twins began to sing in unison. Eight veins popped onto Etsuko's head and she soon began to chase the twins out of the classroom, though the whole entire school till they reached the outside. Etsuko stopped in her track and her evil eye change to happy-go-lucky eyes.

"Here you are Etsuko, forty pounds of you favorite cake!" the twins said in unison. Etsuko's eye changed into stars and she raced to the cake trunk that was pulling into the academy. The delivery man got out of his truck and started to yell out the twin's name.

"I have an order for Mr. Hikaru and Mr. Kaoru?" the man said. The twins popped up from behind him and scared the man.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"I'm Kaoru,"

"Ah, could you please sign the papers?" the man asked. Hikaru took the clipboard from the man's hand signed it. The man then walked off leaving the trunk. Etsuko came running to the trunk and used all of her might to open the trucks back. As soon as Etsuko lifted the back of the truck open, she jumped onto the truck and started to eat all of vanilla ice cream cakes.

_"Thank god for vanilla cake,"_ the twins though to themselves. Etsuko finally calmed down after eating most of her vanilla cakes and the whole day till club time went well. Etsuko was back to her cheerful self, but she still had a sad face which made everyone in the club a little worried.

* * *

After club had end for the day, Tamaki decide to see what was going with Etsuko. Tamaki walk to the table that Etsuko was calmly reading a book about fashion.

"Etsuko are you alright?" Tamaki asked. Etsuko looked from the book that she was reading.

"What do you mean Tamaki-senpia?" Etsuko asked back. Tamaki sighed and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I club time today, you weren't yourself today. Did something happen?" Tamaki asked. Etsuko looked down at her feet and clenched her hand together. Tears then came rolling down and her eyes and she began to sob.

"AHHHHHHH!" the twins yelled and ran over to Etsuko.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER MY LORD?!" the twins yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! SHE JUST SUDDENLY STARTED TO CRY!" Tamaki yelled back.

"_Sob_… He… didn't…_sob_… do anything to me," Etsuko said wiping away he tears. Everyone looked at Etsuko. She began to explain the situation.

"I have an older brother name Mike and yesterday he came to the Hitachi mansion yesterday and he said that he want to take back home," Etsuko said looking down.

"But why does he want to take you back home Etsuko-chan?" Haurhi asked with a worried tone.

"It's because my mother told my father that I was work as a host here at school and so he told my bother to come and take me back home," Etsuko said. Everyone in the host club became depressed. Even though Etsuko hasn't been with them that long, they think she is part of the family. Tamaki got up from chair and patted Etsuko on the head.

"Tamaki-senpia?" Etsuko looked up and Tamaki and saw that he was giving her a gentle smile.

"You can quit if you want," Tamaki said. Everyone's eyes widen, but Etsuko eyes were in shock.

"What do you mean she can quit?!" Kaoru yelled. Etsuko turn her head and saw that Kaoru was pissed off and I mean pissed off like a wild bull.

"She wasn't force to be a host so she can quit anytime she likes. She can do whatever-,"

"I DON'T WANT TO QUIT!" Etsuko yelled. Everyone looked at her. She gave Tamaki a "if I ever hear you say that again, I'll kill you," glare.

"I LIKE BEING AT HOST AND I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE HIKARU AND KAORU AGAIAN!" Etsuko yelled.

"Etsuko-chan,"

"I finally got see Haurhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru again. I've been waiting for this day when I could be with them and see their smiling faces again. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAIT FOR THIS?!" Etsuko yelled and Tamaki and started to cry again. Tamaki's eyes widen as he looked at the crying girl. Out of his whole life, he had never made a girl cry like this. He then looked at the twins, then at Haurhi. They looked like they wanted to run over to Etsuko and hug her and cry with her.

"But, if you really want to be a host then you know what you'll have to do, right?" Tamaki said smiling at Etsuko.

"Eh?" Etsuko said looking up at Tamaki.

"Do you want your bother to take you home?" Tamaki asked.

"Of COURSE NOT YOU BAKA, WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?!" Etsuko yelled.

"Well then, go home and tell you brother the reason why you can't return home with him," Tamaki smiled. Etsuko looked at Tamaki and gave a gentle smile.

"Alright!" Etsuko said with excitement and rushed out the clubs room.

"AH! Wait for us!" the twins yelled chasing after their friend.

"You seem to have taking a liking to that girl," Kyoya said writing data in his book. Tamaki didn't say anything, but smiled.

"It's all up to Etsuko-chan now," Tamaki said. Honey, Mori and Haurhi smiled.

"_Do your best Etsuko-chan,"_ Haurhi prayed. At the Hitachi mansion, Mike was on the phone with his father explain the situation. He was sitting in the guest room chair talking to his father on his cell phone.

"She just won't listen to me. She loves Japan and she likes this host club, and I'm think that she should just stay," Mike said with a calm voice.

"_NO! I WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY DAUTHER SELLING HER BODY TO GO-FOR-NOTHING BOYS!"_ Mr. Naoko yelled into the phone.

"_Sigh_, Father, I've tried everything, she just won't listen to me," Mike said.

"_Do something… Do anything! You just bring her home!" _Mr. Naoko yelled.

"I'll try again dad, but if she doesn't listen, you know what I'll have to do," Mike said.

"_Sigh_… _if you must_," Mr. Naoko said and hung up the phone.

"_Etsuko-chan, sorry about this,"_ Mike thought to himself and got out the chair and walking to the door, but…

"MIKE-NII-CHAN, I NEED TO SPEACK WITH YOU RIGHT KNOW!" Etsuko said slamming the door open.

"Huh?!" Mike said with a confused look.

"I'm not going with you back to America because I like being a host!" Etsuko yelled.

"But all your doing is-,"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING OF THE KIND! YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO KNOWS ME BESTED, AND YET YOU STILL TRYING TO GET ME TO LEAVE!" Etsuko yelled.

"Etsuko-chan,"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME IN ANYWAY, BAKA!" Etsuko yelled. A vein popped onto Mike's head and he finally cracked. He pushed Etsuko to the wall making a wall over with his arms so that Etsuko could escape. The twins came into the room and their eyes widen.

"M-M-Mike-nii-chan?" Etsuko stuttered.

"If you won't come home with me peacefully, then I'm going to have to make you by force," Mike said with a dark aura around him.

"Hey, get off-"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Mike demanded. Hikaru closed his mouth and didn't say anything.

"Etsuko, I challenge you to a fashion off!" Mike said with an evil voice.

"What?" Etsuko said with confusion. Mike pulled back and stood up straight and point at Etsuko.

"Let's see how your fashion sense has improved since the last time I saw you. If you win, then I will calmly leave you alone and you can deal with dad about you being in the host and coming back home. But, if I win then you will pack you bag and come back home with me," Mike declared. Etsuko looked at her brother and then looked at the twins.

"I accept your offer," Etsuko said with a determined looked. Mike gave a smirk and walked out the room. The twin looked at Etsuko who went pale.

"Etsuko-chan? Are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I just did the most stupid of thing that I have ever done in my life!" Etsuko yelled.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you guys forget that my brother is the number one best male fashion designers in Japan and America?!" Etsuko yelled. The twins started to remember when they first met Mike and that he design the most beautiful of woman's dresses on the world and the first lady wore the dress to a meeting with president of Japan. At the time, he was about eight years old and was considered to be a gienus before Etsuko was born.

"So what are you going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh?"

"You already accepted his challenge, so you will have to compiete with him," Kaoru said.

"_Sigh_… Your right," Etsuko said walking out the room.

"I'm going to bed now, good night,"

"Good night," the twins said in unison. Etsuko smiled and went to her room. The next day at the host club. Etsuko's brother was at the school looking around. Girls from the underclass and the upperclassman came to see who the styles boy was and what he was doing at Ouran Academy. Etsuko's eye started to twitch. Mike turned around saw Etsuko in her school girl's uniform and ran up to her and hugged her. Etsuko of course pushed him off her and started to throw things at him… again. In the Autiroiom, the principle began to introduce Mike to everyone at the school, which made Etsuko very made. As Mike took the microphone from the principle, he began to embarrassing Etsuko.

* * *

"Etsuko Nanko… I challenge you to a Design off. You already know what's going to happen if you lose," Mike said grinning. Etsuko gave an evil glare and stood up in front of the whole school and accepted her brother challenge. In the back of the stage, Etsuko change into regular clothing. She wore a white skirt with strawberry pattern on it and a red tank top with a black jean jacket over it. She also wore brown cow boy boots. Mike wore black jacket over top of a white shirt with black pants and dress shoes. He also had a white scarf around his neck.

"You know the rules Etsuko-chan. You may at least have two people on stage helping you and since you are my little sister and all, you can choose first," Mike said grinning.

"I would like the Hitachi brothers to help me," Etsuko said. The twins looked at each other and came up on stage.

"Che, you always choose the best don't you," Mike said. Etsuko gave a smirk and turn towards the Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Please help me to win," Etsuko pleaded.

"…"

"You guys are important to me and I don't want to lose you again,"

"…"

"I really want to stay with the host club and-," Hikaru and Kaoru flicked Etsuko on the forehead.

"Ow~, Hey, what was that for?!" Etsuko yelled.

"You don't have to tell us twice, we get it already," the twins said in unison. Etsuko looked at them with confusion.

"We understand Etsuko-chan's feelings…" Hikaru said smiling.

"So, losing isn't an option!" Kaoru said smiling and grabbed Etsuko's hand and kissed it. Everyone in the audience was surprised. Even Mike was surprised. He knew his sister was acttravive and all, but he didn't suspect the Kaoru would do something like that.

"_Does he-…"_

"K-Kaoru?" Etsuko said blushing.

"We want to be with Etsuko-chan always," Kaoru said.

"We?" Etsuko felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Haurhi behind her with the rest of the other host.

"We won't let Etsuko-chan go that easy," Tamaki said point at Etsuko's brother.

"Etsuko-chan belongs with us and you can't take her away," Honey said. Mori and Kyoya stood right behind Etsuko and smiled down on her. Tears began to come down Etsuko's eyes and started to cry.

"Thank you everyone!" Etsuko shouted.

"Stop crying already and go out there and win!" Haurhi said smiling. Etsuko rubbed the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You got it!" Etsuko said smiling. The principle took the microphone away from Mike and started to announce the theme for the contest.

"Alright, and the theme for the contest is… Friendship," the principle said. An idea popped into Etsuko's and Mike's head and they started to design their outfits.

"Nee, Etsuko-chan, we should use this color," Kaoru said hold light blue fabric in his hands.

"Ah, good idea!" Etsuko said grabbing the fabric, but she touch Kaoru's hand and dropped the fabric.

"Are you alright Etsuko-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I-I-I'm fine!" Etsuko said grabbing the fabric and running back to her station. She was bright red because she remembered that Kaoru had grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"_Why am I red and why is my heart beating so fast?!"_ Etsuko thought to herself, _"Wait a minute, this isn't the time to be thinking about that!"_ she said to herself and started to design. Mike was complete done with his design, while Etsuko was one minute away from finishing.

"_I… I want to put all my feelings into this design. This not just my design… It is the host club design!"_ Etsuko thought to herself and fished her work of art. The timer ringed and both teams stopped.

"Now we will have the audience look at the designs and make choose who will be declared the winner," the principle said, "Let's started with Mike-san," he said. Mike showed his design and sparkled all over. It was a white dress flower patterns on it. The dress also came down to the knees, which made it comfortable for the girls to walk in.

"Next we have Etsuko's design," the principle announced. Etsuko showed her design… and what a design it was. It was a long blue dress with star pattern on it. It really caught everyone's attention from Mike design. Mike was at shock when he looked at his sister design. It pure cute, yet it somehow gave a feeling that their where people on the dress. He felt that Etsuko put her heart and soul into the dress and made it real. Mike walked over to Etsuko and then looked at the dress.

"Why did you add stars onto the dress?" Mike said with a serious voice. Etsuko looked at her brother and smiled.

"Because, it star represents all the people that I have met so far sense I arrived her in Japan," Etsuko said smiling. Mike's eyes widen with shock, but went back to being gentle and soft. He patted his sister on the head and gave her thumbs up. Etsuko smiled and hugged her brother tight in her arms. The votes were finally fished counting and the principle took the paper with the winners name on it.

"And the winner for the best design is………………….. Etsuko Nanoko! Congratulations!" the principle announced and smiled. Etsuko's eyes widen when she hugged to death by Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey.

"You did it Etsuko-chan!" Honey said with excitement.

"We did it~ we did it~ we did it~," the twins chanted.

"Great job, Etsuko-chan," Haurhi said smiling.

"Thank you Haurhi-kun!" Etsuko said smiling back at her cross dressing friend. Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki smiled at the happy Etsuko. As for Mike, he just clapped his hands and went over to congratulate his little sister. So after, Mike was on the plane home going back to America talking to their father.

_"Y-Y-You lost to Etsuko?!"_ Mr. Naoko said with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, she beat me fair and square dad. I also looked at the host club before I left, and it's nothing like the ones in America, I can assure you that father," Mike said.

_"So what's it like?"_ Mr. Naoko asked. Mike looked out the window and saw a cloud that looked like a group of friends. He remembers Etsuko's smiling face when she took a picture with the host club and smiled.

"It's a club… To help change people father and I think Etsuko needs to change a little," Mike said. Mr. Naoko sighed.

_"She defiantly needs to change if she wants to become the best of the best, right?"_ Mr. Naoko asked.

"Yeah, she will definitely become the best of the best," Mike said look down at Japan.

* * *

_At Ouran Academy_

"So everything had worked out with you and your brother Etsuko-chan?" Haurhi asked.

"Yup, he said he was going to talk with father and mother when he got to Japan and call me later," Etsuko said smiling.

"That's great,"

"Un… ouch," Etsuko said as the twins jumped on her back.

"Nee, Etsuko-chan, let's play!" the twins said in unison.

"Did you finish your homework?" Etsuko asked.

"Nope!" the twins said with a happy tone of voice. A vein popped onto Etsuko's head and she grabbed a broom and started to swing it around.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the twins yelled.

"GET BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW!" Etsuko yelled.

"Those three are defiantly inseparable," Tamaki said smiling.

"Un! Etsuko maybe always getting mad at them, but Etsuko-chan care a lot about Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan," Honey said. Haurhi looked away from her two senpia's and looked the three and smiled.

"They are definably difficult to handle," Haurhi said chuckling.

"COME BACK HERE!" Etsuko said grinning.

"COME AND GET US!" the twins said and unison grinning. Etsuko learned something important about the host club on that day. She will never forget that day because that they was the day Etsuko's life will be getting more interesting and new doors will start to open. Who knows what will happen. All you have to do is look up at the shooting stars and think of the people you care about and you too will become … a star.

* * *

I would first like to thank everyone who have been reading my story and I also wanted to aplogize for taking so long on the chapter! I will be working hard over wintter break so please bare with me. Also, I would like to thank to people who have been voting for Etsuko's instrument and the winner is....

The Violin with 10 votes!

I had also got a lot of outside votes from kids at my school so Etsuko-chan will play the Violin. Thanks to those who vote. Also, if you like the prince of tennis please continue to vote for Megumi-chan's instrument! Thanks you! Please Review and tell me about this chapter! Bye-Bye!


	5. Host Clubs Carvinal Adventure

Chapter five: Host Clubs Carnival Adventure

"Time to party, it's going to be great! We're going to rock out and dance till we're sick. Having fun is my specialty and it's going to be the best time of our lives. I can't wait till see you and I hope that we will be able to have fun on this membial day.

* * *

At Ouran Academy, Etsuko Naoko was the talk of the school of the school because she had beaten her brother who is the first America Japanese and graduated the Bunka Fukusou Gakuen at the top of his class. Nobody would leave her alone because they kept asking questions about Mike and how well he is doing. Lucky for Etsuko, she is able to change into the boy's uniform and become Angel so that everyone would leave her alone for a while. Whenever it was break time, she would go to the club room and change into the boy's uniform and act like Angel for a while until break was over. But her pain didn't end, when she dressed up as a boy, girls would come screaming and chase her around the school. The host club member's watch helplessly as their friend was being chased around.

"Shouldn't we go and help," Haurhi asked as she pointed at Etsuko who was caught by one of the girls.

"But~ it's funny to watch Etsuko like this," Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled. Etsuko noticed her friends and got out of the grip of the girls and ran over to them.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Etsuko yelled. The rampage of girls came after as she the cross-dressing girl. Tamaki sighed and pushed Etsuko behind Mori and Honey. He stepped out in front of the mob of girls so that they wouldn't trample him. The girls stopped and Tamaki got down on his knee and grabbed one of the girls hand.

"My princesses, with all the love in my heart, today's host club will be dance with your charming prince. Please look forward to it," Tamaki said using his princely charm. The girls screeched with happiness and ran off to go by dresses.

"Sigh, Tamaki-senpia, your just putting more pain on me," Etsuko said. She looked really pale and sat down on the ground. Mori pick up Etsuko and put her on his back and took him to the club room to change back into her girl's uniform. When they all arrived at the music room, Etsuko went into the changing room and changed back into her uniform.

"You need to take a break Etsuko-chan," Haurhi said with a worried look on her face.

"I wish that I can, but there's nothing fun to do," Etsuko said sighing.

"Well, I heard that their will be a Carnival in town this Saturday," Kyoya said taking data, "I think it would be a good idea for all of us to go since I recall nobody will have anything to do, right Haurhi," he said giving a sadist smile.

"Sorry, but I really don't like rides," Haurhi said declining the offer.

"Please Haurhi, would please come with us," Etsuko said giving Haurhi puppy eyes.

"What do mean us?" Haurhi asked.

"Of course, Tamaki-senpia, Mori-senpia, Honey-senpia, Kyoya-senpia, Ka-chan, and Hik-chan are coming," Etsuko said smiling.

"If you come then will reduce you debut by 50 percent," Kyoya said giving a sadist smile again. Between Etsuko's cut puppy eyes and Kyoya's way of presaging people, Haurhi lost the battle and decided to come. That night at Hitachiin mansion, Etsuko was designing a new outfit for herself and Haurhi which took her about an hour and a half to finish.

* * *

Early in the morning that day Etsuko sunk out the mansion and went Haurhi's house. She knocked on the door and Haurhi let her inside. She was preparing the lunch everyone would be eating.

"Can I help you Haur-chan?" Etsuko asked.

"No, I couldn't let you do the cooking. We both agreed that I would do the cooking and you would make the clothes," Haurhi said making a rice ball.

"But, I would always help you when we were younger," Etsuko pouted.

"Sigh, go wash your hands," Haurhi said. Etsuko went out the kitchen and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"That girl hasn't changed one bit," Haurhi said remembering when she and Etsuko were younger. She remembered Etsuko wanting to help with the meal she was making for a dinner and didn't let her help because she was a guest, but Etsuko would pout and whine until Haurhi would let her come into the kitchen. Surprisingly, Etsuko was a good cook and Haurhi didn't have to show her how to pour milk into a cup or how to crack an egg open.

"Thank god she isn't like those rich bastards," Haurhi thought in her head. Etsuko came into the kitchen and started to help with preparing the food. She helped by putting in Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry flavor fillings into the rice balls as Haurhi would make them.

"Hey Haurhi, do you mind if I make some of my own?" Etsuko asked blushing.

"Why, that isn't like you at all," Haurhi said.

"W-Well, I want to make my own for Kaoru and Hikaru, so-,"

"I got it, you better hurry. It almost time to go to the station," Haurhi said smiling at her friend.

"Ok! Ah, I laid out the outfit I designed for you on the bed. Yours is the pink and white one," Etsuko said. Haurhi nodded her yes and went to her room to change, while Etsuko made the rest of the rice balls. She made cat shape ones for the twins because she knew how much they liked it when their food was made out of animals. When she was finished she put the rice balls into the basket and smiled. Haurhi then came back into the kitchen to see if Etsuko was done.

"Are you done now?" Haurhi asked.

"Yup," Etsuko said wiping the sweat away from her forehead. She turned around and looked at the outfit that she made for Haurhi. It was pink and white tank top with light white pant. She also wore pink flat shoes with a flower at the head of the shoe.

"You look so cute Haurhi," Etsuko said smiling at her friend who would always wear shorts and shirt. She never would wear anything cute unless it for a special occasion, but since Etsuko designed some of Haurhi wardrobe she would wear her Etsuko's outfits when she came over.

"Thanks, you better get changed, I can handily the food from here," Haurhi said. Etsuko nodded her head yes, took of the apron she was wearing and went to Haurhi's room the change. Twenty minutes later before the time to meet the guys, Etsuko came out of Haurhi's room and went back into the kitchen where Haurhi was waiting for Etsuko to come out so they could leave the house.

"Sorry for taking so long," Etsuko said. She was wearing a light purple strapped dress with a yellow scarf around her neck and flat black shoes. She also put all her hair to the side and tied it up with a yellow flower hair tie.

"Eh, you look really cute Etsuko-chan," Haurhi said.

"Hehehehe, I just wiped this dress together and it came out normal I guess," Etsuko said rubbing the back of her head.

"It's almost time to go to the meeting place, we better get going," Haurhi said pointing to the clock.

"Un, let's go," The two girls went out the apartment building and walk to the fountain into town where they would meet the rest of host club members. The first person to arrive was Tamaki and man was he blushing. When he saw Haurhi in a tank top, he went crazy and started to compliment the whole time they were wait for the other. Tamaki was wearing a white bottom shirt with a black long sleeved jacket over top of it. He also wore black pants and dark brown shoes, with a light purple scarf around his neck. The next people to come where Hikaru and Kaoru, who came running as fast as they could to Etsuko and they were very made that she, left the house without them. She tried to calm them down but the just jumped her back, making her fall flat on her face. Kaoru was wearing a light green collar shirt with navy blue pants and Hikaru wore a light blue collar shirt with black pants. They both wore brown shoes. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori finally arrived. Kyoya wore a red sleeve-less red shirt with white shoes and black pants. Honey wore a blue and white sailor shirt with light brown shorts and light brown shoes. Mori wore a red shirt with a dragon on the back with black pants and shoes.

"Well, since everyone is here, then we should be going," Etsuko said.

"Wait just a minute" Kyoya said stopping the group, "I arranged a limo to come and pick us up and then we would go from their,"

"I told you guys yesterday that you have to act like normal people. We don't want to attach to much attention to ourselves," Etsuko growled. But, it was too late, the limo came and people began to whisper.

"_To does kids must be rich or something," _a woman whispered to her friend.

"_Yeah, and they all good looking to! I mean, look at those boys,"_ the women's friend whispered back.

"_Man, does two girls are with hot dude,"_ a boy who was around their age said to his friend.

"_Yeah, but they probably going out with one of those boys," _the boy's friend said. Etsuko blushed, she grabbed Haurhi and the two girls got into the limo. The host members looked at Etsuko with confusion and got into the limo and they drove to the Carnival grounds.

* * *

When they all arrived at the Carnival, Etsuko and Honey eyes started to twinkle when they saw all the rides and the Ferris wheel where everyone would go from the last part of the day.

"Ne, ne, Haur-chan, Ka-chan, Hik-chan, let's get on the roller coaster!" Etsuko said with an exciting tone. Everyone except Haurhi, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru were surprised to see the well mannered Etsuko act like such a kid.

"This is her first time coming to a Carnival because her parents say that she wasn't ready for the big ride," Kaoru explained.

"By the way Haurhi, isn't this your first time coming to a Carnival?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, but I never really cared of going to one," Haurhi said. Etsuko grabbed Haurhi's hand.

"LET'S GO ALREADY," Etsuko yelled and she dragged Haurhi to the Carnival entrance.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Haurhi yelled.

"Takashi, Let's go!" Honey said getting on his cousin's back. Mori kept his calm face and walked to the entrance. Kaoru and Hikaru smirked and followed right behind them. Tamaki let out and sigh, while Kyoya gave a sadist smile and the two walked to the entrance as well. When everyone was in the Carnival grounds, Etsuko went wild. She wanted go on everything, plus Honey was excited and two went on the merry-go-round to start off with the fun. The other host members watch the happy members of the group and looked around to see what to get on next.

"Hik-chan, Ka-chan, look at me!" Etsuko yelled out. The twins looked over and smiled when they saw Etsuko coming around the corner on her horse and Honey right beside her on his. Kaoru smiled and took a picture of Etsuko holding Honey's hand, which made him very jealous. When the ride stopped, Kaoru and Hikaru dragged Etsuko and Haurhi to the roller coaster. Tamaki yelled as the twins were taking Haurhi away from him and started to chase after them. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori soon join others host at the roller coaster entrance and they all got on it.

"I so excited!" Etsuko's as the roller coaster reached the top. (Front: Etsuko and Haurhi, Next: Hikaru and Kaoru," Third: Tamaki and Kyoya, Fourth: Honey and Mori, Fifth: two kids) and the ride began. Etsuko, Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled with enjoyment, Haurhi was pale as they came a across the loop, and Kyoya and Mori kept the silent expressions. When the ride was done, they were dizzy and laugh at the same time. Mori choose the next activity and it was…

"Darts," Mori said pointing to the game center and the Host memebers walked over and started to play.

* * *

Mori and Honey went over to the darts games, and Mori won a stuff animal for Honey and a lava lamp for himself. Hikaru and Kaoru and Tamaki got into an augment and played Guitar Hero. Of course the twins won and they got two key chains with their favorite Bleach character, Inchigo. Etsuko and Haurhi played ball game when you had to hit the bottles and win a prize. Haurhi did really well and won a cute monkey, while Etsuko lost. She really wanted that cute blue picture frame because she saw a picture booth and wanted to go with everyone later before she left for the day. Kaoru saw Etsuko just looking at the picture frame and sighed.

"Do you want that picture frame?" Kaoru asked. Etsuko turned around and nodded her head. Kaoru smiled and asked for three balls. He winded up and threw the ball. He knocked down the three bottles and won the picture frame for Etsuko. She smiled at her friend and thanked him for winning her the frame.

"Hey, you two," the man that runs the booth called out. Kaoru and Etsuko turned around and looked at the man.

"Are you two a couple?" The man asked with a smirk on his faced. Etsuko and Kaoru looked at each other.

"_Kaoru as my boyfriend?"_

"_Etsuko-chan as my girlfriend?"_ They thought about it for a minute and started to blush.

"If you two are, then must don't know about the legend," the man said still smirking.

"Legend, what legend?" Etsuko asked.

"They say is you go on the Ferris wheel with the person you love, and you are the couple that reaches the top, then you will be together forever," the man explained.

"Hey~, Kaoru, Etsuko, were leaving," Haurhi yelled. Kaoru and Etsuko looked at each other and then walked over to the rest of the host.

"What was that old man talking about?" Haurhi asked Etsuko.

"He asked me and Kaoru were a couple, and then told us of the legend of the Ferris wheel," Etsuko explained.

"Oh you men the one with the two lovers and that couples reaches the top of the Ferris wheel then they would be together forever,"

"… how did you know about that?" Etsuko asked with a surprised tone.

"So, do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with Kaoru?"

"…"

"Do you?"

"……. Maybe,"

"Do your best," Haurhi said giving Etsuko a smile. Etsuko look and Kaoru and blushed.

"_Why do I feel this way when I'm around him?"_ she thought to herself.

"_It will come a time when you understand,"_ a voice said.

"_Eh, who are you,"_

"_Hehehehe, you will find out soon when you understand,"_

"_Wait, don't go! What are you talking about?!"_ but it was too late. The voice had disappeared, and so did the group.

"Where am I?" Etsuko said looking around. All she saw were kids with their parents or girls having their arms around their boyfriends arm.

* * *

"Moa~ how in the world did I get lost!" Etsuko yelled. Etsuko decided to walk around and look for the others.

"It's not even time for lunch, and I'm already lost," Etsuko said sighing. As Etsuko was walking, a group of boy's came up to her and started to flirt.

"Hey cutie, are you alone," a boy with red hair asked with an annoying grin on his face. Etsuko just looked at him and didn't say a word.

"Hey, do you want to come some fun with me?" The boy asked. Etsuko turned walked pass the boy when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his body.

"You cute and feisty, just how what I wanted to find," the boy said.

"Let go of-," the boy put his hand over Etsuko's mouth and tried dragged her away, when someone punched the boy in the face. The boy released Etsuko and she turned around to see Mori and Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Etsuko and saw that she had tears in her eyes and he got… Whoa, he was pissed off. He grabbed the guy's collar and punched him the face again to make sure that he was out cold. He then turned to Etsuko and hugged her tight in his arms.

"You made me so worried about you," Kaoru said silently. Etsuko didn't saying anything. She was so happy to see Kaoru and started to cry until Etsuko heard Haurhi's voice. She saw the rest of the host members running towards her. She let go of Kaoru and ran into Haurhi's arms.

"What happened to you Etsuko?!" Haurhi asked with a worried tone. Etsuko didn't speak, she only cried because she was scared of what the boy was going to do with her if it wasn't for Mori and Kaoru. Hikaru looked at the guy with a disgusting look on his face and kicked the guy in the place where a boy wouldn't want to be kicked at area.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the boy screamed with pain.

"That's what you get for messing with her," Hikaru yelled to make sure that everyone could her.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M FUCKING GOING TO KILL YOU!" the boy yelled.

"If you keep yelling like that, then I'm sure that the carnival's security guard will come and find out what's going on. Of course, as you can see that there is a crying girl over here and a guy who just kick and his special area, they would find that our story checks out," Kyoya said with a sadist expression.

"A man, who hurts a woman, is not a man at all. You should have more respect for woman and stop thinking that they are here to amuse you," Tamaki said with a gentleman's tone, but gave an evil glare at the boy.

"What a mean person. He made Etsuko-chan cry," Honey said with tears in his eyes.

"You are a disgrace to man everywhere," Mori said with his calm expression, but he was mad on the inside. If Kaoru didn't let out that amazing punch, then the boy would probably be in the hospital right about now.

"Well then, now that we have found our lost princess, let's go back to having a good day," Tamaki declared. Everyone nodded with agreement and they left the boy lying on the ground. Haurhi looked back and the boy and stuck her tongue out him. She grabbed Etsuko's hand and they all walked away.

* * *

It soon was about lunch time, so they all decided to eat and relax for a little while because Etsuko was still a little shaken up. They found a cherry blossom tree in the park's resting area and started to set up the picnic that Haurhi was forced to make so that her debut would go down. Etsuko lad out the blanket and she and Haurhi began to take out the food in the basket. Rice balls, chicken, rolled up eggs, octopus winnings, drinks, cake, and ice cream.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" the boy's yelled, while Haurhi and Etsuko had sweat down their heads.

"_Have they never seen an obento this big before,"_ the two girls thought to themselves. Etsuko chuckled at their expressions and smiled.

"You're feeling better now?" Haurhi asked. Etsuko smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Sorry for making you al worried," she said giving a "V" sign.

"Well, ITADAKIMASU!" Etsuko yelled with happiness and started to eat.

"HEY, DON'T EAT WITHOUT US," the twins yelled in unison. Honey, Mori, and Kyoya had their food already, while Haurhi was serving Tamaki. The twins grunted, than Etsuko held out a cloth.

"What is this?" the twins asked.

"I-I-I made this for you, so please eat," Etsuko said turning her red face away from the twins. Hikaru took the cloth out of Etsuko's hand and open it, to find rice ball shaped like cats. The twins looked at their friend and began to sob.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO CRYING?! IT'S JUST RICE BALLS!" Etsuko growled.

"B-But these are the rice balls that you made for use when we were little!" the twins yelled sobbing. Etsuko remembered that when the chef's were taking too long making their lunches, she would go and asked for some cooked rice and she would make rice balls shaped as cats. The twins loved it when their friend would make not just clothes for them, but food as well.

"W-Would you guys please stop crying!" Etsuko said very embarrassed.

"NO! WE LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" the twins shouted and jumped on Etsuko and hugged her.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, get off me!" Etsuko yelled.

"NO WAY!" The twins shouted back. Though the hold entire lunch, the twins would hug Etsuko and try to feed her, but she would punch them in the side because it was too embarrassing. When they all finished lunch, they decided to go into the haunted house to see if Haurhi and Etsuko were scared of anything. Tamaki asked Haurhi, but he was decline, so Haurhi joined Etsuko, Kaoru, and Hikaru. Honey, Mori, Kyoya, and the depressed Tamaki became a group. The twins grinned and put their arms around Etsuko and Haurhi.

"Looks like you lose my lord," Hikaru said grinning.

"We don't just get to go into the haunted house with Etsuko…," Kaoru said grinning.

"But Haurhi as well," Hikaru said grabbing Haurhi's hand and dragged her into the haunted house with Kaoru and Etsuko right behind them.

"GAHHHHHHH! BRING ME BACK MY DAUGHTER AND MY GOD DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted.

"JUST WHEN DID I BEOCME YOUR GODAUGHTER?!" Etsuko shouted.

"LET'S JOIN THEM TAKASHI!" Honey yelled with excitement.

"Un,"

"Mattaku, those guys are always rowdy," Kyoya said sighing, but he followed them into the haunted house. When they all entered, a Ghost came out of nowhere and scared the geezers out Etsuko and she ran deeper into the house of terror.

"H-Hey Etsuko, you're going to get lost again!" Kaoru yelled and ran after her.

* * *

He finally caught up to the scared girl who looked like she was going to faint Etsuko.

"K-Kaoru!" Etsuko said hugging him.

"Mattaku, you are such a wimp," Kaoru said with a grin on his face.

"I AM NOT, YOU JERK!"

"Yeah you are, but that's what makes you so cute," Kaoru said. Etsuko blushed and turned away. Kaoru chuckled and went over and covered her eyes.

"K-Kaoru?"

"Will you go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Kaoru asked whispering into her ear.

"Eh, why do you ask?"

"Because… there's something I want to do,"

"WHAT?!"

"Not like that, baka,"

"Don't call me-,"

"Is it a yes or a no," Kaoru yelled.

"……. Sure, but if you do something weird, then I will never forgive you,"

"Hahaha, it's a deal," Kaoru took his hands off Etsuko's eyes.

"So what should we do now?" Etsuko asked.

"We'll have to find the exit. The others are probably waiting for us on the other-," Kaoru's phone started to ring "Hero's Come Back" from Naruto Shippuuden.

"_Everybody stand up! Agero Kyou ichban no jikan da, Me ni no tomaranu supiido,_ Hello?

"_KAORU, ARE YOU OK?! IS ETSUKO-CHAN WITH YOU…? DID YOU FIND HER?!"_ Tamaki yelled into the phone. Kaoru had to take the phone away from his ear.

"Don't worry, she right here with me. Are you guy's outside already?"

"_YES, BUT YOU TWO ARE STILL INSIDE! GET MY GOD DAUGHTER OUT OF THEIR RIGHT NOW!"_ Tamaki yelled.

"Well, be out soon, see ya," Kaoru hung up the phone and took Etsuko's hand and searched for an exit. Etsuko just looked at Kaoru and just smiled. She was happy that Kaoru was always there for her when she needed him the most. She could find the world to describe him, but he definitely was her shining knight in armor.

* * *

When the two finally saw the light that led them out of the Haunted House, Tamaki came running like a wild boar that hasn't eaten for eight days. Before Tamaki could hug her, Kaoru pulled out the way and Tamaki ended up hitting into a tree.

"T-Tamaki-senpia?!"

"Etsuko-chan, are you alright?!" Etsuko turned her head away from the hurt Tamaki and saw Honey, Hikaru, and Haurhi running towards them. Mori and Kyoya were right behind them, because they didn't overreact to the situation.

"Hehehe, sorry for making you guys worried," Etsuko said.

"Moa~ Etsuko-chan, you should be more careful. You made us all worried," Haurhi said leaching Etsuko.

"Heheheh,"

"Now that we have everyone is here, let's keep going," Kyoya suggested.

"What about Tamaki-senpia?" Etsuko said pointing lifeless prince.

"We can just leave him and have all the fun we want with Haurhi," the twins said in unison grinning. Tamaki got right back up and started to chase the twins around.

"Tamaki-senpia… really like to be around you, Haurhi," Etsuko said with sweat dropping down her head.

"He thinks I'm his daughter for some reason I don't know," Haurhi said. For the rest of the day. They Host club went around the carnival and had fun with the exception of boy's trying to pick up Haurhi and Etsuko, Tamaki using his princely charm on girls, the twins make Etsuko and Tamaki mad, they ended up chasing them, and Etsuko getting lost. At the end of the day, the final ride that everyone will be going on was… The Ferris wheel.

"Hey everyone, I have a great way of seeing who rides with whom," Etsuko said smiling.

"What is it?" Honey asked.

"I wrote down our names on these sticks last night, so that we would have to fight over who gets to right with whom. So everyone… draw you stick," They group drawled the sticks and read who they would be riding with. Tamaki and Kyoya was one group, (much to Tamaki's displeasment, because he wanted to ride with Haurhi), Honey and Mori of course were a group, Hikaru and Haurhi were a group, and last but not least… Kaoru and Etsuko were a group.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR; I WANTED TO RIDE WITH HAURHI!" Tamaki yelled.

"Sorry, but the sticks have spoken, so let's go everyone," Etsuko said, and the friends went on the Ferris wheel. The first group to go first was Mori and Honey, second was Tamaki and Kyoya, third was Haurhi and Hikaru, and final, Etsuko and Kaoru. Before they got into the box, the man who the care taker of the ride stopped them.

"I hope you two know about the legend," the man said smirking. Etsuko and Kaoru looked each other and got into the carriage, than the ride started.

* * *

"Wow~ it beautiful up here!" Etsuko said with excitement.

"Yeah, you can see the whole park," Kaoru said look out the window.

"Un, it so pretty!" Etsuko said smiling.

"Ne, Etsuko-chan,"

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Have you ever felt like… you could never find love," Kaoru asked.

"That's an odd question to ask,"

"Shut up and listen,"

"…"

"There's someone that I fell in love with, but she's completely slow, that she doesn't know my feelings no matter what I do,"

"Really, I didn't know that you liked someone,"

"_Damn she's slow. _Anyway, she's been in my heart since the day we became friends, and today I wanted to confess to her,"

"Eh! No way, you should have invited her!"

"She did come today,"

"Really,"

"Yup, and I happy,"

"That's good,"

"You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"_AHHHH! SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME GO INSANE IF SHE KEPTS THIS UP!"_ Kaoru yelled in his head.

"If you like that girl so much, tell her how you feel,"

"…"

"You want her to know your feelings, go and tell her that you like her and I know that she will feel the same way for you,"

"How do you know?"

"Because, someone has to be the most stupidest girl in the world to not fall for you," Etsuko said smiling. Kaoru's eyes widen, and then they turned into a gentle as a swan. He got out of his seat and rapped his heads around Etsuko. Etsuko was stunned and confused. Kaoru looked at her with sad eyes and he lended in to give a passionate kiss on Etsuko's lips. Her eyes widen as Kaoru lips came off her's and her face became all red. The ride then stopped and Etsuko's and Kaoru's carriage was on the top of the Ferris wheel. Kaoru smiled and sat back in his sit, while Etsuko just sat there with a red face and a confused look. When their carriage came down from the top, the others were wait for them to come out, but what they saw was a grinning Kaoru that looked like he had did something, and a red Etsuko who like she had eat a really hot chili pepper.

"What's wrong Etsuko-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh, O-O-h, i-i-it's nothing," Etsuko said walking pass Hikaru and went over to Haurhi and Honey.

"W-Well, we should be going now. I'll go and call the car," Etsuko said running off. The Host member's looked at each other then at the grinning Kaoru. He looked happy… too happy.

"What happen with you and Etsuko-chan," Haurhi asked.

"Nothing, well we better get going," Kaoru said walk past Haurhi and heading for the stair still grinning. When the host members arrived at the exit of the Carnival, the limo was already their and they got into the car to find a sleeping Etsuko waiting for them. Etsuko heard the car open and saw Kaoru get in first. She blushed red again and got her seat and went to the other side to sit between Tamaki and Kyoya. Once everyone was in the limo, it took off. There was a tense atmosphere in the limo because Etsuko wouldn't say anything and Kaoru was just smiling.

"What happen between this two," the group thought with the exception of Kyoya who was on his computer and Mori was just asleep. The first house they stopped at was Hitachi mansion. The twins and Etsuko got out and said their good-byes, than the limo pulled off.

* * *

The three friends walked into the mansion and were greeted by their servant.

"Welcome back, young masters, Lady Naoko," the servants said bowing.

"Please~ would you call me Etsuko," Etsuko said embarrassed.

"We can't do that," the servants said. Etsuko sighed and handed them her purse. She looked at the twins and then at Kaoru and blushed.

"GOOD NIGHT!" she yelled and ran as fast as she could to her room. Hikaru looked at his brother with confusion.

"What's up with her," Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, let's go to bed," Kaoru said still grinning. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and followed his twin to their room.

* * *

_In Etsuko's Room_

"………………………………………… MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN!"

* * *

Kaoru final kisses Etsuko on the lips! And who is this person that's insides Etsuko's head. Found out soon. What did you all think of this chapter? Good ot Bad? please review and remember that I love critism. Ok everyone, in the next chapter, Etsuko's going to play the Violin! Thank you for all the support and votes! And Merry christmas and Happy New years! Sorry that I didn't update over the holiday. I was spend a lot of time with my family and rest before school started! Please review!


	6. A love Song for You and Me

Chapter six: A Love song for you and me

Things at the host club were really awkward between Etsuko and Kaoru. Every time Etsuko would see Kaoru, she would run away or find Haruhi and walk home with her instead on the twins. During club hours, she would keep her distance from Kaoru as much as she could. When Etsuko dropped her books in the hall, Kaoru came and helped, but she ran away as fast as she could. You would have thought that Kaoru would be mad and wondering what was going on, but instead he was… Happy, and would laugh at Etsuko's reactions when he got close to her. School had ended for the day, and Etsuko was doing some last minute homework so that she could the whole evening to herself and go play in the garden. She looked up at the clock and saw that she was late for the club. She closed her books and headed for the club room on the third floor's music room. When she opened the door, she saw Haruhi lying on the ground.

"What are you doing Haruhi?" Etsuko asked. Haruhi pointed to something. Etsuko took her eyes of her friend and look at what she was pointing too. When she looked all around she saw nothing but tropical animals, and the host club in tropical native outfits.

"W-W-What's going on here?" Etsuko asked with a worried tone.

"Today, my dear god daughter, we are have a tropical theme for today's host club. Look, I even made an outfit for you and Haruhi so that you will match m-,"

"Throw it away and burn it to hell," Etsuko said walking away. The outfit was a long white skirt with a red top and a tropical queen's hat with fruit in the middle. Tamaki pulled himself into a ball and looked depressed. Sweat dropped down Haruhi's and Etsuko's head and then they both looked at Kyoya who was writing down information. He noticed the two girls looking at him and gave them a sadist smile. Shivers followed down their backs and sighed.

"_He defiantly had something to do with this,"_ Both girls said in their head and sighed once more.

"ETSU-CHAN, HARU-CHAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY OUTFIT?" Honey said grabbing on to Etsuko's back.

"You look really kawaii, Honey-sempia," Etsuko said.

"Arigato, Etsu-chan," Honey said with a smile on his face.

"Oh~ Takashi!" Honey yelled and ran over to his cousin. He climbed up his cousin and put a flower necklace on Mori-sempia's neck.

"Fufufu, he's so cute isn't he," Etsuko said giggling.

"Hey Etsuko-chan, do you want to drink pineapple juice with me and Kaoru?" Hikaru asked happily. Etsuko looked passed Hikaru and blushed. Kaoru was hearing a blue native dress skirt and head band. He didn't have a top which made Etsuko blush even harder.

"Hey, are you ok Etsuko-chan?" Haruhi asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I'm not thirst, so I better get ready for the club!" Etsuko said running away as fast as she could. Kaoru let out a slight chuckle and went over to his and his brother stating to get ready for the guest.

"I wonder what's going on with them," Haruhi asked.

"Judged by how Etsuko has been avoiding Kaoru a lot lately must mean that something had happen on the Ferris wheel last week," Kyoya said writing data in his book.

"Yeah, Yeah! Etsu-chan and Kao-chan haven't spoken once to each other once," Honey said trying to look at his Kyoya's data book with Mori right behind him.

"Even at home their a lot more distance then they are usually are at home too," Hikaru added.

"Alright everyone, no time to worry about that," Tamaki said with a calm tone sitting in his royal chair.

"So we're not going to between them," Haruhi asked.

"When the time comes, Etsuko-chan will want to talk to about it, so we should just let her be," Tamaki said. The host members looked at their king then at Etsuko who was still blushing red. She looked like she had a fever and looked really confused.

"_W-W-W-What do I do?!"_ Etsuko said in her head. They then looked at Kaoru who was sitting in his chair, looking at Etsuko. He was really happy, but they could figure out what was going on.

"Ok everyone, time for the host club to begin!" Tamaki said pointing to the door. It open and girls came through the door and those who schedule their sessions first went to their usually host.

* * *

Today, Haruhi and Etsuko, aka Angel, were sharing a table with each other so the speed process would go quicker and they could get back to studying.

"So, why are guys not wearing the same attire as the rest of the host?" A girl with black short hair asked.

"We feel like we should savior the seasons because each of them are very important to us," Angel said.

"That's so cool! Savior the seasons means that you really care about nature," A girl with red shoulder length hair said smiling.

"I like nature, but they have some important memorizes to me," Haruhi said using her natural charm. The two girls went into awe and blushed.

"What a about you Angel-san," the girl who wanted to be a translator asked.

"Me? Well… nature has been very important to mean since I was little. I would always plant flowers with Hikaru and…Kaoru," Etsuko looked from her guest and looked over at Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru were using their Devil type charm, which made the girls blush. Etsuko smiled and blush at the thought that Kaoru looked really… cute.

"Angel-san, are you alright?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"E-Eh, yes, why do you ask?" Etsuko said giving the girl a fake smile.

"Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" the girl asked.

"N-N-No, I-I-I'm alright! You don't need to worry about a thing!" Etsuko said trying to reinsure that she was alright.

"If you say so, by the way did you play an instrument?" the girl asked.

"No, I don't have time to," Haruhi said.

"I do. I play the violin. My mother thought that it would be best if I learned how to play something so I would be bored at home when they had to go somewhere." Etsuko said using her Angel smile charm. The girls blushed and asked more questions, but it was time for Haruhi's next guest to arrive, but they were enjoying their chat so the cross dressing girl didn't noticed until a girl with dark red hair and light brown eyes.

"Excuse me, but I believe that it's time to switch," the girl said.

"She's right. Sorry for making you wait so long," Etsuko said getting up, but was stopped by the girl. She placed her hand under Etsuko's head and lift up so that her eyes and Etsuko's eyes met. She used her other hand and did the same thing to Haruhi.

"I'm second year class B, Kasugazaki Kanako. You two are much cuter then rumors say. I've decided to make you two my favorites," the girl said. Tamaki went into shock.

* * *

At the end of the club, the host members were relaxing, while Tamaki was sitting way at the corners table eat commoners Ramen very depressed.

"I can't accept this" Tamaki said.

"Sir, stop eating that commoners' ramen, and come help us with the dance party planning," Hikaru said.

"Is Princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi and Etsuko, really bothering you that much? Kaoru said.

"Her illness isn't something that started, right?" Kyoya said typing data into his computer.

"Illness, what are you talking about Kyoya-sempia?" Etsuko asked.

"Wandering Host-hopping disease," Hikaru said.

"Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru explained.

"Usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis," Kyoya explain.

"Really now," Haruhi said.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Honey said. Haruhi and Etsuko imagined Tamaki and Kanako hold on to each other like a couple. They finally understood the situation and started to smirk.

"Ah, this is because he had his guest taken from him," Haruhi smirked.

"So, know he's act like a little cry baby because he just lost his customer to me and Haruhi-chan," Etsuko said smirking.

"IT IS NOT! THAT'S NOT WHY!"

"He's finally out of his depressing mood," Etsuko said.

"I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi and Etsuko, start dressing like a girl!" Tamaki demanded.

"What is he talking about? I always dress like a girl, right?" Etsuko asked.

"I think he means that you should go back to dressing as a girl and me to start dressing like you," Haruhi explained.

"Oh I see. But wasn't it their faults for not realizing that you're a girl and have you do the same thing that I'm doing?" Etsuko pointed out.

"You have a point their. But Etsuko, your hair is longer than Haruhi's so it's easy for people not to recognize you as Angel," Kyoya explained.

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME!" sweat dropped down Etsuko's and Haruhi's head.

"Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you both are girls?! To put it bluntly, the only onces who know that you're a girl are in this club!" Tamaki yelled.

"Their opted out of taking any gym classes," Hikaru said.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can tell," Kaoru explained. Tamaki pulled out his chest and started to search inside for something.

"Daddy… Daddy… WANTS' TO SEE YOU BOTH IN THESE CUTE CLOTHES!" Tamaki yelled as he pulled out Haruhi's ID photo and when Etsuko was in a photo shoot a while back because the model could make it.

"PLEASE DON'T GO BLOWING UP OUR PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING US!" Etsuko and Haruhi yelled.

"By the way Haruhi, what happen to hair? Kyoya-sempia showed me a photo of you before they gave you a makeover and I've been wondering ever since," Etsuko asked.

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighborhood," Haruhi explained.

"Ah, do mean Ken-chan?" Etsuko asked.

"Yup. It was such a pain to get out that I cut it off. Ore didn't really care if I looked like a boy."

"GIRLS SHOULD NOT BE REFERRING TO THEMSELVES AS "ORE"!" Tamaki yelled, "MOMMY! HARUHI IS USING DIRTY WORDS!" Tamaki said crying like a big fat cry baby.

"Who is he referring to as "Mommy"?" Etsuko asked looking a Kyoya.

"From the club position standpoint, I guess I am." Kyoya said.

"But after all, Haruhi can pay back more of her debt before she graduates by being a designated host, than being an errand boy, right?" Etsuko said.

"How did you find out I was a-," Etsuko pointed Kyoya who was just smiling.

"_This guy is defiantly the Shadow King of the club,"_ Haruhi and Etsuko thought in their heads.

"By the way, do have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked.

"Etsuko-chan already knows how to dance, so she would be a problem, but it's you we're worried about," Kaoru said.

"Eh, the host club is having a party?" Etsuko asked.

"Yeah, Yeah! Every year we hold a special dance here at the school!" Honey explained.

"OH~ so that's why I heard all the girls taking about a dance party," Etsuko said, "Thinking about that, Haruhi, you never been to a social dance, haven't you? Etsuko asked.

"Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with my quota, right? I'm not all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused…" Haruhi asked looking pale as snow. Suddenly, Tamaki a roused from his sobbing mode in to his mighty king mood.

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman. If you want to walk the path of the host that badly, then you have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi-kun. If you cannot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at next week's party… then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you back down to errand boy!" Tamaki declared. Haruhi's face went pale as a snow. Etsuko sighed, because she could help with the dancing part.

"Ah, speaking of which, Etsuko-san… I could help but over hear that you play the violin, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"That's right, what about it?

"I would like you to play a piece for the dance,"

"No, I won't do it!"

"Well if you do, then I will reduce Haruhi debt to 80%" Kyoya said with an evil smile. Etsuko turned around and saw Haruhi pleading that she would do it for her. Etsuko sighed and agreed to the terms. Kyoya hand her a sheet of paper with list of songs she could play for the final dance.

* * *

The meeting had ended and the twins and Etsuko left to go home. As soon as Etsuko go home, she went upstairs to her room and started to design a dress for her to wear to the party. In Kyoya's directions, he said that she will play as a girl and not as Angel which was very pleasing to Etsuko. Etsuko finished designing the strapless white dress with a blue ribbon in the middle. She then went on and designed a black tuxedo which she saw out of a magazine.

"What a nice dress," a familiar voice said. Etsuko turned around and saw Hikaru leaning on the door.

"Thanks," Etsuko said with a faint smile.

"So what's the dress for?"

"Work,"

"I know you better than that. You want to dance with Kaoru with this on don't you?" Hikaru asked smirking. Etsuko blushed red as a rose.

"I knew it. You're too easy to read, you know" Hikaru said smirking. He walked over to Etsuko and sat down next to her.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Etsuko said looking at the dress.

"Huh?"

"Hikaru… what is this feeling. Whenever I think of Kaoru, I start to feel hot, and when I see him talking to his host today, I felt… jealous," Etsuko said.

"What is your heart say?"

"I don't know,"

"Well you better find out, because… Kaoru will be easily snatched away if you don't figure out what you're feeling," Hikaru said and walked out of Etsuko's room. Etsuko sighed and looked at her dress ones more.

"_What am I feeling?"_

* * *

The next day at the host club, Haruhi was practicing her dancing with Kanako while Etsuko was trying to decide what piece she would play at the end of the dance. She narrowed it down to Romance No.2 in F major by Beethoven or Ave Maria by Schubert. She was thinking of ending the dance off on a romantic note, but she wanted everyone to be engulfed with the calming sound to that everyone would listen to the beauty of the piece. She then looked at Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hikaru. Tamaki was sit at the window looking gloomy as ever some reason, so she decided to go over see what he was upset about this time.

"What's wrong with him this time?" Etsuko asked with a sarcastic tone.

"My lord said that he wanted to be the one Haruhi would practice with," Hikaru said.

"He's too tall to stand in as a woman for Haruhi-kun," Kaoru said.

"Moa~ this guy is such a cry baby," Etsuko said mumbling so he would hear her. She then saw Haruhi and Kanako finishing their lesson and went over to prepare tea for the two of them.

"Here you are Kanako-san, Haruhi-kun," Angel (Etsuko) said placing a green tea cup in front of them.

"Oh please, you don't have to serve me too," Haruhi said.

"You worked hard today. You should rest till your next guest come, so I will be your errand boy for the time being," Angel said smiling.

"How polite Angel-san" Kanako placed her hand onto Etsuko's face and smiled. Etsuko smiled back at her and the three started to chat.

"Thank you very much, Kasugazaki-san, for letting me practice with you," Haruhi said.

"Oh, it quiet alright. I hear you're refraining from entertaining any customers, so you could get some special training, aren't you?" Kanako asked with a flirting smile, "I'm much happier to have you all to myself,"

"Yeah…" Haruhi said with a sad look.

"Oh, my! You got new cups? Ginori, right?"

"Jinori?" Haruhi asked look at Etsuko and Kyoya.

"You do indeed have a keen eye. They arrived only yesterday." Kyoya said, "Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets."

"I see. It's a nice color. Very lovely." Kanako could help but gaze at the beautiful cup as she took a sip of her tea.

"You must really like tableware, don't you?" Angel asked with a smile. Kanako slammed the cup down on the table and blushed.

"N-N-Not really, no, I don't. My word, what are you talking about?!" Kanako said laughing nervously.

"_She does like then, but why would she hide it?"_ Etsuko and Haruhi thought as sweat dropped down their heads. The Host clubs door opened and a boy with light brown hair caring a boy came in. Kyoya walked over to him and thanked him for all the work he was doing for the club.

"Every item that you choose for us is popular with the girls. It's very impressive," Kyoya said.

"That's good to hear." The boy said.

"Are you the dealer?" Etsuko asked walking over to Kyoya and the young man.

"I'm just a regular student. I'm wearing a uniform, see?" the boy said with a smile.

"Hahaha, Haruhi-kun you're so funny," the boy, Kyoya, Etsuko looked over at the table with a confused Haruhi sitting there wondering what he did.

"Still, I don't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir to a first-class corporation, after all," Kanako said turning around facing the boy. The boy's sadden when he heard does words, but he didn't say a word.

"Heir?"

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose business centers around the importing of tableware's. Currently, it has the top market share in the country," Kyoya explained. Kanako turned back to Haruhi with a sad look on her face.

"Amazing," Etsuko said very impressed.

"So whenever anything exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way," Kyoya said. Etsuko looked up at the boy and saw that he was staring at Kanako who was looking down like she was ashamed to look at the boy.

"That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun," Kyoya said. Suzushima got out of his stance and answered Kyoya.

"Oh, no, my eye still has a long way to go," Suzushima said.

"Your studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, well, I'll be off then." The boy left the host club. Etsuko and Kyoya went back over to Kanako and Haruhi.

"Are you enjoying the Host club?" A voice said. Kanako looked up and saw Tamaki smile at her.

"Eh?"

"Are you close to that man who was just here?" Haruhi asked. Kanako jumped out her sit blushing.

"Huh?! N-N-Not really, no, I'm not! M-My word, what are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?! N-Now, if you'll excuse me… Take care," Kanako said trying to get away as quickly as possible. Sweat dropped down Haruhi's and Etsuko's head as Kanako made her way to the door like a hungry cheetah. Honey then jumped onto Etsuko's back and began to explain that Kanako and Suzushima are engaged to married.

"Kyoya, how long have you known?" Tamaki asked.

"About him being her Fiancé? I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers. They are childhood friends like Kaoru, Hikaru and Etsuko. Their engagement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It didn't particularly seem to be information that we could use, so I just left it alone," Kyoya explained looking in his data book.

"Why, you…"

"Suzushima Toru: Outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as a strong point. If I had to fault him for anything…," Kyoya was then cut off my Hikaru.

"Not much presence," Hikaru said.

"He's faint-hearted." Kaoru said.

"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya said. Sweat dropped down Etsuko's and Haruhi's head.

"Could you guys be anymore harsher then you already are?" Etsuko mumbled to no one could hear her.

"Toru-kun is a good boy, right?" Honey asked.

"Un" Mori said.

"When did you get off Etsuko's back and onto Mori-sempia's neck," Haruhi thought.

"All right, then… Let's examine our strategy," Tamaki said with a serious face.

"Which one?" Everyone said in unison.

"Ouran Host Club… exists in order to bring happiness… to the girls!" Tamaki declared.

"This guy…" Etsuko said with sweat dropping down her head.

"Is a baka…," Haruhi finished Etsuko's sentence.

* * *

_One week later__ at the night of the dance in the ballroom,_

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome… to this dance party," Tamaki said bowing. The other host followed his lead and bowed, setting the lights in the ballroom to turn on. Music began to play as the girls clapped at the introduction that was given.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the Host Club members. In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen as tonight's queen, will receive an impassioned kiss in the cheek from the king," Kyoya explained.

"Good luck to you, baby! Tamaki said using his princely charm. The girls started to squeal and faint. As for Haruhi, she looked really nervous.

"Haruhi-chan, are you ok?" Angel asked with a worried tone.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing," Haruhi said looking pale, "The only dance party I've ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighborhood park with Etsuko-chan." The host members, excluding Etsuko, thought about what the what party was like and sighed.

"Can you really call that a party?" Kaoru asked.

"No, you can't call that a dance party," Kyoya said write data in his book, "Well, you're here anyway, do why don't you at least try the cuisine?" Kyoya suggested, "There's a real spread." Haruhi got out her awkward trance and looked down at her feet.

"A spread? L-Like with fancy tuna?" Haruhi asked. The host member, excluding Etsuko who knew that her friend loved Fancy Tuna, went into shock. The twins said "poor child" and hugged her, which was very displeasing to Haruhi and Honey who was crying because Haruhi has never even fancy tuna before. Tamaki told Kyoya to order some Fancy tuna a stack.

"_Damn rich bastards besides Etsuko-chan"_ Haruhi said in her head. Etsuko sighed because she knew what Haruhi was thinking. The dance then began with different girls dance with host members. Many girl chat while waiting to dance with their favorite host, while other who wanted to dance with Angel, search (hunted) for him, but Etsuko went and changed into the dressed she designed. She put on her makeup, which wasn't her favorite part, but did because she want to look presentable. She fixed her hair and made it into a french twist with a piece of her hair at the side of her face. She then went out and saw Kanako who was wearing a blue dress and a blue scarf. She asked Haruhi for a dance and the two went out to the dance for, but Honey and Mori quickly snatched Haruhi away and took her to another room.

"_Sigh_… looks likes it's already started," Etsuko thought. She sighed again and ran to the room where she had to give Haruhi a dress that she designed for her last night. When she arrive, Honey, Mori, Kyoya, Hikaru and especially Kaoru blushed when they saw Etsuko.

"Etsuko-chan looks kawaii!" Honey said.

"Thank you Honey-sempia. But, let's not look at me, we have to get Haruhi read for the plan to go in action," Etsuko said pushing Haruhi into the dressing room and giving her the dress that she designed. She then began to put a little makeup on and a wig which was exactly like Haruhi's old hair and placed on her head. Tamaki then came in and he was upset that the other host were not outside dance with the guest.

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone in here?! Who's looking after our guest-," Tamaki stopped speaking when she saw Haruhi and Etsuko come out the dressing room wear dresses. Haruhi was wearing a pink dress with a flower at the right side and shoes to match.

"What do you think, sir?" the twins asked in unison grinning.

"Haru-chan, you look kawaii!" Honey said with a smile. Etsuko chuckled because Haruhi was having a hard time walking in heels, since it was her first time.

"Good luck in there!" Etsuko and the twins said in unison grinning.

"S-S-She's just too cute…," Tamaki said grinning. Etsuko was glad that she wasn't the one who had to go because when Haruhi reads the note that was written, by the twins and Tamaki… let's just say, she would never write a love letter like that. Anyway the members of the host went back to the party and danced with their guest. Since Etsuko wasn't playing Angel anymore, she began to string her violin and eat some of the food that was given. When she was done eat and string the violin, Kaoru came up to her and held out his hand. Etsuko looked at Kaoru and blushed when she saw a gentle smile upon his face.

"Etsuko-chan… will you have this dance with me?" Kaoru asked. Etsuko's eyes widen. She didn't have a clue into what to do because she still hasn't forgotten about the kiss that Kaoru gave her a week ago. But… her heart told her other wise and she took Kaoru hand and they began to dance. Etsuko and Kaoru looked into each other eyes and think blink for one moment. As they dance across the floor, everyone was amazed at Kaoru's and Etsuko's amazing dancing, that they stopped and watch.

"Etsuko-chan?"

"W-W-What is it, Kaoru?"

"About what happen last time…I,"

"No! I'm happy, but I'm just confused why you did "that","

"You mean… kissing you?

"Yeah, but as I kept thinking and thinking about it… I felt… happy," Etsuko said with a smile. Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Kaoru… I'm slow and I know that, but I'm going to figure out what I'm feeling… but, you could help me if… you… kissed me again," Etsuko said blushing. Kaoru stopped dancing when he heard what she had just said. He blushed madly, but before he could say anything, Tamaki grabbed everyone attention and all led them outside. Kaoru got out his trance and walk by Etsuko and whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk about this another time, ok?" Kaoru said smiling.

"Alright," Etsuko with a slight blush on her cheeks and the two followed everyone outside to see Kanako and Suzushima outside. Kyoya told Etsuko to go get her violin and began to play. Etsuko nodded and went back inside to get her violin, than she began to play Ave Maria. The baka couple began to dance as Etsuko kept playing. When Etsuko finished play, the crowd gave her, Suzushima, and Kanako a round of applause. The Host dance then end with the announcement of the prince and princess of the this year's Host Clubs dance and the winner are Haruhi and Etsuko. Much to Tamaki's and Kaoru disapproval, Kyoya said they he would decrease Haruhi debt by another 80% he gave Etsuko a kiss on a cheek. Etsuko wanted to say no, but Haruhi gave her a "Please do it for me this one time!" eyes, so Etsuko gave in. Haruhi held out her hand, Etsuko took it as she/he leaned in to kiss Etsuko, Kaoru took Kanako's hand, grabbed Etsuko's hand and placed Kanako's in front of Haruhi, but they accidently kissed Kanako on the lips which made it Kanako's and Haruhi's first kiss. The host Club's dance party ended with excitement and Etsuko find it one step closer to find out her true feeling for Kaoru.

* * *

_Mea__nwhile, at the airport in Japan,_

"Suki-chan, Kao-chan, and Hik-chan are here?" a girl with brown hair and green said smirking. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt and light blue jeans and white shoes. She smirked as she stepped out of Japan's airport.

"I'm finally coming for you, Hikaru!" the girl yelled out.

* * *

Who is this mystery girl? How does she know Etsuko, Kaoru, and Hikaru? What has Hikaru done to the girl?! Found in the next chapter! Thanks everyone for your support and please review my story! OH! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had exams and... I pass them all! :) Anyway, sorry agian. I promise to update sooner next time. Please review!


	7. Host Clubs New Maid

Chapter seven: Host Clubs New Maid

At the airport in Japan, a girl with brown waist length hair and green eye's, was waiting outside for a cab to come by and pick her up. She very mad, because, one, her limo broke down, two, her cell phone had died while she was calling her house, three, she was hungry because she hadn't eaten anything while she was on the plane. Her left eye was twitching and her right foot was tapping as she was waiting for a cab. When the cab pulled up, she put her things in the back of the trunk and got into the cab. The cab soon dropped the girl off at a mansion, where a maid who was wearing an orange maid's outfit and a white apron with brown shoes, was waiting for her.

"Welcome back to Japan, Lady Elizabeth," the maid said bowing down with a smile on her face.

"_Sigh_… Didn't I tell you to call me Lizzy," Elizabeth said.

"I know, but if I do, I might get punished," the maid said with a sadist smile. Sweat dropped down Elizabeth's head and sighed. She had just got to the mansion and she really didn't feel like arguing with anyone.

"Fine, Do what you want," Lizzy said picking up her bag. Maid chuckled.

"Lady Elizabeth, please allow me to carry your bags," the maid said grabbing the other two bags.

"No, I can do it on my own," Lizzy said with an irritated voice. She took the two pages from the maid hands and walked toward the mansion. The maid smiled and closed the gate to the mansion. When Lizzy got inside, she was then greeted by all the butlers and the maids that work for her parents.

"Welcome back Lady Elizabeth," they said in unison and bowed. Lizzy's eye began to twitch.

"I told you all to call me Lizzy!" Lizzy yelled.

"We can't do that Lady Elizabeth," the maids and the butlers said in unison. Lizzy sighed and went upstairs to her old room. When she opened the door, the room was still the same when left to go to America. Lizzy smiled and put her things down. She then looked over at the old picture with her and another girl with light brown hair and silver eyes. The picture was taken when she and the girl were playing in the park and they had just come from the movies. As Lizzy was staring at the picture, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lizzy said. A maid walked in.

"Did you find everything to your pleasure Lady Elizabeth?" the maid asked. Lizzy nodded her head.

"That's good, I was just checking if everything is alright. I also came to tell you that dinner will be ready very shortly," the maid said.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes," Lizzy said. The maid bowed and went out Lizzy's room. Lizzy then went into her bags and started to unpack all her clothes and books that she had taken from America to start her new life in Japan. She then took out a folder with papers inside it. She looked over the papers to make sure that everything was filled out correctly and sat them down on her desk. She then went down stairs to eat dinner, but before she went down stairs, a photo with twin boys with orange hair and silver eyed girl caught her attention. She smiled at the picture and closed the door to her room. At the desk, their papers said Ouran Academy.

* * *

_The next day, at Ouran Academy, at Class 1-10_

"Etsuko-chan, please let us see your homework," Hikaru and Kaoru asked pleading to their friend.

"No, you should have finished last night or the day it was assigned!" Etsuko yelled.

"But~ we had to do other important things besides homework," Kaoru said complaining.

"Having an eating contest is not something important!"

"But, Etsuko-chan," Hikaru pleaded.

"NO!"

"What's going on?"

"Haruhi-kun, Ohayou,"

"HARUHI, MAKE ETSUKO-CHAN GIVE US HER HOMEWORK!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Haruhi said sitting down at her desk behind Etsuko. The twins went into a deep shock and sat at their desk pouting. Etsuko giggled and the bell then rang for class to start. The teacher soon came in, but he didn't start class like he would usually does in the morning.

"Everyone, I have news for you this morning. Today we have a new student, who –like Naoko- is from America to study at Ouran Academy," he said. Everyone in the class started to get rowdy.

"All right, settle down! Without further information, come on," the teacher said. The door opened and Lizzy walked in and went over to the desk. She was wearing the Ouran boy's uniform jacket, shirt, and tie. The only thing that was different about Lizzy's uniform was that she was wearing a brown skirt.

"Yo, my name is Elizabeth Inosensu, but you can call me Lizzy. I have just moved from America to continue my studies as a Fashion designer. I got really bored in America since my friend left to come back to Japan," Lizzy said. Etsuko and the twins dropped their mouths when they saw the only girl who would refuse to wear a dress in the whole wide world.

"LIZZY-CHAN?!" Lizzy turned her head to the shock girl and the twins whose minds just went blank. Lizzy smiled and went over to the shock friends.

"Well~ if it isn't Suki-chan, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Long time no see!" Lizzy said grinning at their expressions.

"Lizzy-chan, what the heck is going on here?!" Etsuko asked with a surprised expression.

"What do mean I'm doing here? I came to school of course,"

"THAT NOT THE POINT! I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN JAPAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Oh that, well I finish my internship and decided to come back to Japan. Plus, I missed you a lot, so that's why I came back," Lizzy said grinning.

"_*Cough* *Cough*_, I terrible sorry for interrupting your reunion, but as you can see ladies, the class is a bit confused," the teacher said. Lizzy looked at the dumb found expressions on her new classmates faces and grinned.

"Sensei, I don't understand how hard it is to see that me, Suki-chan, Hikaru, and Kaoru, are childhood friends," Lizzy said grinning. The class went into another rowdy again.

"Quiet down everyone!" the teacher demanded, "Since you know Naoko so well, she will be your guide around the school today," the teacher said, "Before we began to lesson, does anyone have any questions for Inosensu-san?" the class raised their hands quickly.

"Let's see… the boy with the red eyes,"

"Do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Hell no, like I would go out with you!" the boy went into a deep shock.

"Why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" a girl asked.

"The girl's uniform looks terrible and I hate dresses, so I told them that I would wear the boy's uniform and skirt to go with it,"

"_More like forced them,"_ Etsuko thought in her head.

"Do you study fashion like Etsuko-san?" a boy asked.

"Yup, but I also, draw and play softball. When I was in America, I played for their international softball league,"

"How do you the Hitachiin twins?" another boy asked.

"Suki-chan introduced us when we were in elementary. Man, I bet you guys want to hear so juice dirt that I have on them," Lizzy said with a sadist smile.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT!" the twins yelled.

"Yada," Lizzy said grinning. The twins started to chase Lizzy around the classroom. Etsuko sat back in her seat and put her head on the table.

"Are you alright Etsuko-chan," Haruhi asked with a worried tone.

"No, It looks like I have more babysitting to do," Etsuko said sighing. Finally, class had ended and Haruhi, Etsuko, and Lizzy went to science class, while Hikaru and Kaoru went math. Lizzy made an even bigger uproar when she announced that she was Etsuko's rival in class. Etsuko then chased Lizzy around the classroom for the whole entire period. When that class ended, in cooking class, Lizzy almost blew up the whole entire classroom. She may be a great fashion designer and softball player, but she stinks when it comes to making food. Finally, it was time for lunch. Etsuko and Haruhi showed Lizzy around because she would cause a lot more trouble if the day had ended.

"This is a pretty nice school you go to Suki-chan,"

"Yeah, but I can't believe that you transferred here,"

"Mom and Dad thought that I needed a break from the other world and they want me to be more sociable with people of my society,"

"Haha, sounds just like your parents," Lizzy and Etsuko chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Let me introduce you to Haruhi Fujioka," Etsuko said point to the cross dressing girl.

"Yoroshiku,"

"Hahaha, quiet guy are you, But, if you are going out with Etsuko-chan then it's cool,"

"What?"

"Um, Lizzy-chan, Haruhi-kun is a…," before she could finish her sentence, Kaoru came from behind her and closed her mouth.

"Phew… just in time,"

"Lwt gu waf we! Kaka!"

"You almost spoiled the surprise!"

"What surprise?" Haruhi asked.

"We were going to surprise her at the club today," Hikaru said.

"What are you guys talking about, and Kaoru, Suki-chan is turning blue," Lizzy said pointing to the blue faced girl. Kaoru let go of Etsuko, but she hit him on the head.

"BAKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET GO OF ME?!" Etsuko yelled. Kaoru rubbed his head then he grinned.

"What are you grinning about?"

"This," Kaoru grabbed Etsuko by her hips and pulled close to his chest. He then tilted up her chin and came close to her lips. Etsuko blush bright red and kicked Kaoru in the leg. He let go of Etsuko and she ran over to Lizzy and hid behind her. Lizzy looked at the grinning Kaoru and then at the red face girl Etsuko. She grinned and gave two thumbs up to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled and gave her a V sign.

"Hey, I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat already!" Lizzy said. The five friends nodded their head and they all went to lunch.

* * *

After lunch, Lizzy survived her first day of school with no problems…. Scratch that, a lot of problems. She cursed out her English teacher for making her upset so she had to stay after class and write "I will never curse out the teacher for as long as I attend Ouran Academy" seventh times. When she was done, she ran out the classroom and began to search for her three childhood friends, but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Moa~ where the heck are they?!" Suddenly, her phone began to ring.

"_Fly Away, Fly Away, Anata to futari dattara, Fly Away, Fly Away, Nani mo kowaku wa nai kara, Fly Away, Fly Away, Shippai shi tatte ii ja nai, GO ANOTHER PLACE, TAKE IT EASY_… Moshi Moshi?

"_Lizzy-chan, are you looking for us?"_ It was Etsuko. The Host club called for an important meeting and Hikaru and Kaoru were in charge of making sure that Etsuko and Haruhi made it to the club on time. Much to Etsuko's and Haruhi's displeasure, the twins dragged the girl their by force. Etsuko was very worried that Lizzy would cause a lot of trouble if someone were to piss her off, so she called her before something happen.

"Baka! Of course I'm searching for you guys! Where the hell are you?!"

"_Calm down and listen. We're on the third floor in the second music room,"_ Etsuko said.

"Music room? So, you're in the music club?"

"_No, just come to the music room,"_

"Ok, ok, calm down already. I'll be there before you say "Monkey's are going to eat my banana!" Lizzy said. Etsuko sighed and hung up the phone. Lizzy put her phone back in her coat jacket and went to the first set of stair she could find and walked up to the third floor. She then started looking for the first music room. When she arrived at the music room, she opened the door and found… guys?! Is this a joke or something?! Why would Etsuko tell her to come to the music room, but they are filled with guys and… Kaoru and Hikaru?

"Kaoru, Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"This is the club that we attend with Etsuko and Haruhi," the twins said in unison.

"W-What?! Are you kidding me?! Etsuko would never join a club filled with boys!"

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?!" Lizzy turned her attention towards the brown hair looking boy with silver eyes who… looks exactly like Etsuko?!

"……………………………Suki-chan, is that you?" Lizzy asked. Etsuko nodded her head. Lizzy's face went pale as snow.

"Nee, Nee, Etsu-chan, who is this girl?" Honey asked.

"This is me, Kaoru's and Hikaru's childhood friend, Elizabeth Inosensu," Etsuko explained.

"Ehhh~ I didn't know that you had another childhood friend?!" Honey said.

"Kyoya, did you know about this," Tamaki asked.

"I didn't think we would need the information since she was living in America," Kyoya said writing information in the book.

"Why you….,"

"Wait a damn minute here?! Why is Suki-chan dressing up as a boy for the love of kami-sama!" Lizzy yelled.

"She's helping Haruhi with her debt that she owes the host club," Kyoya explained.

"SO YOU MAKE HER LOOK LIKE A BOY?!"

"I really don't mind looking like a guy. Plus, people don't have a clue that Angel and Etsuko are the same people," Etsuko said with a sadist smile. A vein popped onto Lizzy's head.

"YOU BAKA! YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY BOY'S FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA!"

"But, I'm not the only girl in the club. Haruhi is a girl and we are just fine with acting like boys," Etsuko said pouting at Haruhi. A silence fell across the room. Lizzy went over to the chair that Haruhi was sitting and touch the front of her chest. …..There were lumps on her chest.

"HARUHI-KUN IS A GIRL?!" Lizzy yelled.

"Lizzy-chan, why are you so surprised?" Etsuko asked. A vein popped onto Lizzy's head.

"WHY WOULDN'T I BE SURPRISED ABOUT A GIRL CROSS-DRESSING AS A BOY!"

"You really are slow like the lord over here," Kaoru said.

"He had saw Haruhi changing to figure out that he was a girl when we first met her," Hikaru said.

"DON'T COMPARE US!" Tamaki and Lizzy yelled.

"Anyway, Kyoya, what do you think of Lizzy-chan?" Etsuko asked.

"She would make a fine addition to the group," Kyoya said writing data in his book.

"What are you two talking about?" Lizzy asked with an irritated voice.

"Hehehe, I asked Kyoya if he would allow you into the club," Etsuko explained.

"HELL WITH THAT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULD JOIN THE CLUB?!"

"One, you can help me and Haruhi pay off her debt to these baka's, two, you can be with Hikaru, Kaoru and me, three, you can eat all the cake you want," Etsuko said grinning. Lizzy's looked at Etsuko with a shocked expression.

"D-D-Did you just say… _gulp_… Cake?"

"Yup, all the cake you can eat," Etsuko said pointing to Honey who was happily eating cakes. One thing that could make Lizzy calm down is cake and sweets. Since Lizzy was playing softball, her coach told the team to stay away from sweets, which was very displeasing for Lizzy. But, Etsuko would always use cakes to either tease or calm down Lizzy who was about to hurt the teacher for falsely accusing her of something she didn't do or when she made Etsuko upset.

"Well… since you have made such a wonderful offer, I will accept your kindness," Lizzy said with a smile on her face as she walked over to the table where Honey was eating cakes and Mori was reading a book. Honey offered her strawberry shortcake, which had immediately accepted from her upperclassman. Sweat dropped down everyone's head, with the exception of Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Etsuko.

"Well, I guess she could join, but we have too many types, so what are type can she do?" Tamaki asked.

"Who said that she has a type?" Etsuko said with a sadist smile, "I have a better idea for Lizzy-chan being a host club member," Sweat dropped down Tamaki's head. Etsuko snapped her fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Begin "Operation Bunny Dash"," Etsuko said.

"Yes, ma'ma!" The twins then went over to Lizzy and pulled her from out her seat and dragged her to the dressing room.

"!" Lizzy yelled and kicked Hikaru and Kaoru as much as she could. When they reached the dressing room, they threw Lizzy inside and a box at her head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Hurry and changed into that outfit then meet everyone outside," Kaoru said with an evil grin.

"THE HELL WITH THAT! YOU GUY'S GOT A LOT OF NERVE TO…,"

"Just put the outfit on already, would ya?" Hikaru said complaining, but with a grin on his face.

"What are you guys up to?" Lizzy's eyes began to twitch. The twins grinned at each other and went out the curtains. Lizzy sighed and decided to ask Etsuko about it, but when she went to open the curtains, there was a brick wall in front of the curtains.

"I'm going to kill them," Lizzy growled. She then opened the package that had her name on it and turn white as snow.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THEM!" Lizzy yelled.

* * *

_An hour later,_

"Lizzy-chan, are you done changing yet?" Etsuko asked. Everyone had been waiting for Lizzy to come out of the changing room, but yelled and said she will never show her face to them till Etsuko said she could take off the outfit that Etsuko made.

"I'm not coming out,"

"You don't like the outfit that I made?"

"HELL NO! WHAT HECK IS THIS THING ANYWAY?!"

"I couldn't think of a better outfit, but Hikaru and Kaoru helped me with the idea," Etsuko said with a sadist smile.

"LIAR!"

"If you come out then you can have this fresh cake,"

"I WON'T! I REFUSE!"

"Ja, I guess that I have to give all these cakes to Honey-sempia,"

"You don't have the guts to do that,"

"Here you go Honey-sempia," Etsuko said, giving Honey a green tea cake.

"Arigatou, Etsuko-chan,"

"GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY CAKE!" Lizzy said coming out the changing room. She looked around for the cake, but saw that Etsuko had indeed lied to her about having cake. Etsuko grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Hikaru, grab her!"

"Yes, ma'ma!" Hikaru did what she said and grabbed Lizzy.

"AHHHHHHHHH, LET GO OF ME!" Lizzy demanded.

"No,"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIKARU!

"Go right ahead,"

"YOUR REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

"You can easily be won over by cakes,"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"As you can see, I would like Lizzy to become the Host clubs maid," Etsuko said grinning.

"A maid? But, don't we have Haruhi for that?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi should be worried more about being a host then serving people. So I thought that Lizzy would be a wonderful maid since she doesn't want to tell her childhood friend that she was coming to Japan and give people headaches," Etsuko said with an evil smile. Shivers went down everyone's backs. After a while, Lizzy had finally calmed down….. Or about to go on a murder spree.

"L-L-Lizzy, y-y-y-y-you look so cute," Kaoru said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, y-y-you look t-t-t-t-too adorable," Hikaru said hold back his laughter. Veins began to pop onto Lizzy's head. Her new outfit was a blue and white maid's outfit. The skirt was a blue and white laced skirt and strapless top, with white stockings and blue shoes.

"What do you think of the outfit Lizzy-chan?" Etsuko asked as she calmly sipped her tea.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking…," Lizzy asked. A dark aura swirled around Lizzy.

"Yes, your opinion will determine if I put this outfit in the fashion show I'm holding in a couple of weeks,"

"Well…. I HATE THIS STUPID OUTFIT, AND I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, KAORU AND HIKARU," Lizzy yelled.

"If you do the job correctly then you will be able to eat cake every day," Etsuko said sipping her tea.

"……….. I hate you so much right now,"

"Hehehe, I know, but it's for your own good. Now, tomorrow afternoon, we will see how well you do as a hostess, so be a good girl and go home,"

"Hey, you said that I could come over today!"

"Will you be good tomorrow and wear the uniform without any problems and be a good host?" Etsuko asked with a grin on her face. Sweat dropped down Lizzy's head and sighed.

"You win. I'll wear the stupid outfit tomorrow,"

"Good. You're plan really did work Hikaru," Etsuko said with a sadist smile.

"I told you it would. Have a little more faith in me sometimes," Hikaru said with a sadist smile.

"Wait a minute, didn't you make the outfit Suki-chan," Haruhi asked.

"Nope, Hikaru and Kaoru did,"

"WHAT?!" Lizzy yelled.

"Yup, Hikaru and Kaoru were the master minds behind this project. I was in charge of getting the cakes," Etsuko explained. Veins popped onto Lizzy's head.

"Hikaru….. Kaoru…. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

"You better run you two. You guys know how Lizzy-chan get's when she's mad," Etsuko said pointing to the devil looking Lizzy.

"There's no way that person like her can get us," Kaoru said.

"She eats too many cakes, it's no wonder why she isn't fat," Hikaru said. Lizzy finally snapped and turned into Sniper Lizzy, and started to chase Hikaru and Kaoru around the club room. She threw chairs and tables at the twins as hard and fast as she could. Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, and Honey had sweat dropping from down their heads. Kyoya calmly typed data into his computer, and Etsuko calmly sliced a small piece of cake and began to eat it. Finally, Lizzy settled down after five hours of chasing after the twins and was tired from all the running she did. But, sadly, the club room was a mess, so Tamaki made the twins, Lizzy, and Etsuko, stay back and clean the club room as a punishment.

* * *

After the four friends, finished cleaning the half destroyed club room, they all went to the Hitachi's mansion. When they arrived at the house, Lizzy was immediately welcomed by the Hitachi servants, which was very irritating to her. Etsuko took Lizzy to her room so that they could get change and catch up with each other, while Hikaru and Kaoru went to their rooms to get changed.

"Nice room…," Lizzy said

"Thanks," Etsuko said.

"It looks like it going to be like old times,"

"With the exception of you always trying to kill Hikaru and Kaoru all the time,"

"Hahaha, your right," Lizzy and Etsuko giggled till Hikaru and Kaoru came into the room.

"Hey, Etsuko, Lizzy, we're bored, play with us," Hikaru demanded.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then to bother us," Lizzy said irritated.

"Yeah, but want to have fun like the old times," Kaoru said grinning.

"Dressing me and Lizzy-chan up as your personal doll's was fun?!" Etsuko growled.

"Exactly!" The twin's said in unison. Vein's popped onto Etsuko's and Lizzy's head, then they started to grin evilly.

"Hey Etsuko, do you want to play a new game?" Lizzy asked with a sadist smile.

"Yes, what's it called?" Etsuko said with a sadist smile.

"It's called, "Tie Hikaru and Kaoru up and dress them up as our personal doll's game"," Lizzy said taking a rope out of her bag.

"With make-up and everything?"

"Oh yeah" Shivers went down Hikaru's and Kaoru's backs and started to run, when the door closed shut and the door magically locked.

"Hey, when did you install an automatic door locker," Lizzy asked.

"I called today, just in case Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to play their little game with us," Etsuko explained.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you," Lizzy said walking towards the twin's who were helplessly trying to get the door unlocked.

"H-H-Hey, please don't do this two us," Kaoru begged. But it was too late, Lizzy tied the twin's up and sat them on Etsuko's bed. All that night, you could hear the sound of screaming boy's yelling for help, but nobody would answer, except for their mother, who was laughing at their misfortune as soon as she came through the door and the maids told her that Lizzy-chan was here and Japan.

"It looks like I need to prepare a party for Etsuko and Lizzy," Hitachi-san said. "Please get my husband on the phone and tell him to start making phone calls."

"Yes, Hitachi-sama," the maids said and went to complete their order.

* * *

_In Etsuko's room_

"Pink really look's good on you Hikaru," Etsuko said grinning.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT PINK!"

"Kaoru, red lip stick suit's you best" Lizzy said grinning.

"AHHHH! PLEASE LET US GO!

"Now… let's see what dress would suit you two the most," Etsuko said going to her closet and pulling out dresses for the twin's to "try on".

"!" the twin's yelled.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update! I had other things on my mind and I was having a little bit of trouble writing this chapter, but have no fear! I finished it and it will be better updates during the summer! Thaynk you for being so pacient! Also, I got a beta-reader, who check over my work, but I didn't asked her today, because it was so late! the next chapters will be beta-read. Please review!


End file.
